Got It Memorized
by Sora is the key
Summary: Sora was just you average key bearing hero when his life changed, during keyblade practise, Axel surprised Sora with his attack and sends Sora into the paopu tree causing Sora to lose his memory. If only he had slept in that fateful Saturday Morning.
1. Chapter 1

_**Got it memorized**_

**Authors Note; Hello people of the world wide web, I`m new to this whole fanfiction writing thing but I`ve been reading stories for awhile and I thought to myself "I got an idea" so without further ado here is my idea. LET'S DO THIS!**

_**Chapter 1: Awakening**_

**Sora's POV**

_Kairi, remember what you said before? I`m always with you too. I`ll come back to you... I promise._

_I know you will._

**It was a warm day on Destiny Islands; the sun was shining its radiance on a certain key bearing brunette. He yawned as his gravity deifying spikes bounced around like the energizing bunny and while he stretched out his toned arms and reached for his alarm clocks which sounded a little too... annoying today. "Arrgg, shut up" groaned Sora as his hand collapsed over the ever sounding alarm. "Ahh that dream again, but that's over now..." Peace, at least that what he thought until...**

"**Soraaaaa, get up remember you have practise today" his mother called up to him.**

"**Got it mum" Sora lazily got up and checked the time, **_**7am on a Saturday, Arrgg... Riku gonna get it today... **_**Sora thought as he took care of his daily routine, threw on his signature outfit and run down the stairs, grabbing some toast on the way out "ok gotta go now mom, love ya" Sora said as he kissed his mothers cheek and ran outside.**

**As he continued to run he heard a faint yell behind that sounded almost too familiar "SORA! GET BACK HERE SO I CAN KICK YOUR-" Sora mentally blocked out the last words of that sentence as his twin brother caught up to him luckily for him he was already in his canoe on his way to the play island, at the same time he tied up his canoe, Sora threw on his signature grin as an angry blond stormed his way to the grinning Sora. **

"**H-hey Roxas, h-how`d you sleep?" that question was answered with a tough punch to his shoulder. **

"**What the hell man, mom had to LITERALLY drag me out of bed and I WASN`T DECENT! STOP TAHT! I`m gonna wipe that stupid grin off your-" at this point Sora had his eyes shut just in case his bro decided for a little keyblade action when there was the gentle sounds of walking towards the two. Two girls and only one of them could make Roxas stop his self destructive rage spiral... ****Naminé. **

**While his brother drooled over his fellow blond, Sora had his eye on a certain redhead right next to her. Kairi. "H-hey Kairi, how`s it going?" **

"_Really, Sora, that's the best you got... man I thought I knew you" _

"_SHUT UP Roxas, oh crap I just missed what she said, I gonna freak-" _**Sora and Roxas mind convo was interrupted with a hand waving in front of Soras face. "Hhhhheeeeeelllllloooooo, earth to Sora, trying to have a decent convo here..." blushing like crazy Sora replied "Oh sorry Kairi, you were saying" from the corner of his eye he could see Roxas giggling. **

"**We gotta go else Riku is gonna flip" **

"**Right lets go" with that, after breaking up the two blonds from sucking each other's face off, the four teens walked down to the beach, living on Destiny Islands had its advantages: like having 24hour access to the beach. As soon as the teens heard the soft sound of sand underneath their feet an unsuspecting Sora got hit by dark aura ( ****if you played KH2 you know what I mean****) sending him flying backwards into the bridge.**

"**THE HELL WAS THAT!" Sora questioned while Kairi came running to his aid, Roxas readied Oathkeeper and Oblivion. **

"**Sora, are you ok?" asked an concerned struggled to his feet and summoned the Kingdom Key **

"**-and that was lesson 6. Always be prepared." "Riku, what the heck wa-, wait. YOU FREAKIN THREW ME INTO A BRIDGE TO TEACH ME A LESSON!" The only thing Riku had to say was...**

"**Exactly"**

"**HEAL" Sora commanded his keyblade and suddenly glowed green, Kairi marvelled at this since she basked in his will to carry on.**

"**OK, Riku... No more practice I`ll take you on. STRENGH!" with that Sora burst into light and emerged in a red design of his outfit (his valour form), with his power literally showing as he gripped the Kingdom key and Star Seeker. "I`m game, let's play."**

**So that's chapter 1, this is my first story so please go easy on me hehe. Oh boy...**

**Please review :D **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: The Incident**_

**Sora's POV**

"_OK, Riku... No more practice I`ll take you on. STRENGH!" with that Sora burst into light and emerged in a red design of his outfit, with his power literally showing as he gripped the Kingdom key and Star Seeker. "I`m game, let's play."_

**As soon as I leaped, out of Kairi`s arms everyone knew I was damn serious about taking Riku down. I jumped in the air and came crashing down on Riku, who had already summoned his weapon, Way to Dawn. Riku and I kept slashing away at each other, with every attack I could see Riku getting closer to exploiting at weak spot. As we locked sabres, he commented...**

"**Come on Sora, I thought you were stronger than that." I was amazed at Riku, he seemed so focused on this, and it was hard to believe I managed to get away performing the perfect back flip, might I add. **

"**Get real, look which one of us is winning" I exclaimed since I obviously had the upper hand wielding two keybaldes, whereas poor Riku only had one.**

"**Don`t worry Riku, Soras MINE!" Roxas yelled, sprinting towards me.**

"**Roxas, what the heck man?!" I questioned him ****accordingly as ****I dodged various attacks from both Roxas and my long time rival "Why argh, are you, phff, doing this?"**

**My question was soon answered with a powerful fireaga attack.**

"**That was for this morning" Roxas chuckled as I stood up wiping down my clothes.**

"**You know, Roxas I never knew you could **_**actually,**_** fight" I ****babbled while Riku was going in for the kill. "REFLECT!" I commanded, at the same time as both warriors came down on me, my shield was unleashed, and I was safe for now. Therefore I looked up and my eyes locked with Kairi`s. Those beautiful eyes captured me, in the perfect shade of purple and blue. I was so mesmerised, I almost missed out on what she said. **

"**SORA! WATCH OUT!"**

**Wait, why would I need to-**

"**AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **

**Kairi's POV**

**I don`t know what it was, the mess he was in, or the fact he was staring at me. His deep sea blue eyes, I could get lost in them any day, but not today...**

"**SORA! WATCH OUT!" I ****warned, a little too late as Sora was sent flying backwards into the bent over paopu tree when a certain flame headed pyromaniac broke Sora`s shield. **

"**AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **

"**SORA!" I cried, as a result I ran over to his unconscious body. When I got there, I took him in my arms. He felt so warm and soft but his eyes were tightly shut. "Come on Sora, get up you jelly-boned wimp!"**

"**Stop it Axel! I think he`s seriously hurt!" I stated as I examined Sora`s limp body.**

"**WHAT?!" Roxas Shrieked, while he sprinted towards me and Sora. "Sora, stop messing with me, Sora, Sora?" as if magic Sora`s eyes flattered open, I sighed with relief. Sora was ok, at least that's what I thought until he scrambled away from me.**

"**W-who are you people? Where am I? Who am I?" **


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: Yay, I am seriously happy with the views I`m getting but only 2 reviews, people no offence but, that`s weak. Where`s the love People?! Well time for another chapter... See ya at the bottom :) **

_**Chapter 3: Questions**_

"Sora, stop messing with me, Sora, Sora?" as if magic Sora`s eyes flattered open, I sighed with relief. Sora was ok; at least that's what I thought until he scrambled away from me.

"W-who are you people? Where am I? Who am I?"

**Kairi`s POV**

"**OK, you guys better tell me where I am or I`ll... I`ll, I`ll do something!" Sora yelled, looking scared, confused; like a sad, lost little puppy. A cute puppy, **_**stop it Kairi...**_

"**Calm your balls Sora, and stop playing... You gotta train for the mark of mastery exam." Axel said, extremely pissed off with the current state of Sora.**

"**Who`s Sora?" He questioned.**

"**Sora, you can do this whole "**_**who are you act"**_** later, you got to train... HARD!" Riku told the puppy like Sora.**

"**WHO IS SORA?!"Everyone just stared at the statement Sora had just said. **

"**S-so, you guys w-wouldn`t tell me or this Sora is or where I am... Fine! I`ll find my own way out of here" Sora pouted and stormed off. At this point, I didn't know whether to call his buff or be genially concerned.**

"**Sora" I called... No reply**

"**SORA!" I yelled still nothing.**

"**OK, this is annoying..."I told myself, and then I walked right up behind him and grabbed his wrist. "Sora, STOP. You're starting to freak me out." He pulled away, and stared at me with a blank expression plastered on his face.**

"**Please stop calling me that and who **_**is **_**this Sora. My name is, is... is rrrgggg. Stupid brain. Can`t even remember my own name." As he racked his brain for ideas, I turned to Selphie, my bbfb (my best friend from birth) **_what`s happening? _**I mouthed to her; I was met with a shrug. "Real helpful" I told her and averted my attention back to Sora who was now, hitting his head, purely because he couldn`t remember his name. "So heaven's sake, your name IS SORA!" I shouted. About everyone stared at me, stiffing their laughs.**

"**Oh...um, I knew that. So umm-" He gestured to me**

"**Kairi"**

"**Kairi. Where am I? Who am I? And why does that kid look a lot like me?" Sora asked pointing to the sun kissed blonde, known as Roxas.**

"**W-where do I start...? First you`re on Destiny Islands, your home. Secondly, you are Sora; keyblade hero from the realm of light. And thirdly **_**that kid **_**is your twin brother, Roxas."**

"**Wait, isn`t Roxas basically my name with an X in it?"**

"**Well yeah... But you`re getting off point. Sora, are you OK?" I asked, now starting to worry.**

"**Hehe, I wouldn`t say he`s alright. At least not in the hea-" Axel was cut off with an elbow to the stomach.**

"**That`s my bro you're talking about. Go ahead Kai."**

"**Thanks Roxas" a faint crunch caught my attention and as I turned my head to find Sora with his head hung low and him slowly walking away.**

"**S-sora, don`t go..." I pleaded.**

"**Why shouldn`t I! I mean, from what I can tell I`m a complete mess Kairi! Look at me I can`t even remember my own name. And on top of that, this stupid bump on my head is ANNOYING THE CRAP OUT OF ME!" Sora truthfully told us.**

"**Wait, you acting weird, small bump, and you can`t remember me. Definably memory loss." I stated proudly.**

"**Whoa whoa whoa whoa... Whoa. I am **_**widely**_** open to a lot of things coinciding what happened to us these past few years, but memory loss. Come on Kairi" Naminé said with a brow raised.**

"**WHAT?! You of all people should believe me, when I say this. It`s the only explanation." I reasoned.**

"**Either that or his just retard-" Axel squeaked while taking a fist to the crotch.**

"**I SAID, that`s my brother you`re talking about" Roxas said hovering over his best friend while he was cradling himself on the ground.**

"**Thanks, **_**again**_** Roxas..." I thanked him and turned to a now confused Sora.**

"**Ooookay, this is a weird-ass group right here, and I LIKE IT!" Sora boldly said, throwing his arm around me. I thanked God that no one caught my blush.**

"**D-don`t worry Sora, w-we`re all here to help." I said, my face as red as my hair.**

"**Yeah Kairi`s right. We`ll help." Said Aqua**

"**Not likel-" Squaled Axel before taking a kick to the stomach by Ventus.**

"**FINE! We`ll ALL help." **

"**Ss-so..." I questioned**

**As I turned to Sora, all I saw was the smile we all thought was gone forever.**

"**All right." Was all that was needed. With all our friends there (excluding Mickey, Donald, Goofy you know... Disney.) I knew we could do this thing.**

**Sora`s POV**

**So, I didn`t know, who I was, where I was or who these people are but, I got a feeling sticking with these guys wouldn`t be so bad.**

**Well, a little longer to read and post but there you go I know I haven`t been checking the chapter as much but I hope this one was better. Please REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: YES! People, over 200 views might be little to you but to have over 200 people see my work is just... wow. Still needing reviews though, come on and R&R. Read and Review. See ya**

_**Chapter 4: The Way Home**_

So, I didn`t know, who I was, where I was or who these people are but, I got a feeling sticking with these guys wouldn`t be so bad.

**Kairi`s POV**

"**OK, where do we start?" I question, it had been a few hours since the whole accident happened and the seven of us made our way to our second favourite hangout, Kingdom Hearts Café. As we sat there in our favourite booth, we wondered what to do and where to start.**

"**We could show him the, um... *sigh* I got nothing" sighed Selphie, she agreed to help on our mission but was so far stumped.**

"**Hhhmm Selphie, I say that helps, how should I put it delicately...? NOT AT ALL!" Axel said while flailing his arms like a mad man.**

"**Unlike **_**someone**_** I know I`M ACTUALLY TRYING!." Selphie yelled with the same amount of energy.**

"**Guys, calm down. None of this is going to help, look we`re all worried and tired, we`ve been trying for two hours **_**straight**_**." Roxas argued back with a calmer attitude.**

"**Roxas is right" Riku commented.**

"**Yeah, see this loyal friend right here" Roxas grinned.**

**O-O**

"**Right about what?" Roxas replied.**

"**About us being tired. We`re worth out and I don`t think Sora`s doing too good either..." Riku was right again. Sora didn`t look to well, he was all sweaty almost like a mini-freak out.**

"**S-sora are you Ok?" I asked being my curious self.**

"**Yeah, just ahh, adjusting..." he said while he wiped his brow.**

"**Maybe we should call it a day" Naminé suggested.**

"**Yeah, I`m beat" Axel said.**

"**From what? Stuffing your face with Sea-salt?" Roxas laughed.**

"**Hhhheeeeeyyyyy, don`t insult the ice cream" Axel whined whilst gathering all the ice cream sticks together. As Naminé giggled, Sora stood up, dusted himself and offered a hand to me. I felt heat rise to my checkS and turned bright red, why was Sora doing this?**

"**Well..?" He said.**

"**Y-you`re really not feeling well aren`t you?" I asked nervously as I took his hand.**

"**Well I think, if anyone`s going to show me home. It should be Kairi." Sora said believing it to be the obvious choice. Selphie smirked and said.**

"**That is **_**such**_** a good idea Sora, who`s with me?" Catching on her game; Roxas, Riku, Axel and Naminé raised their hands and said in unison.**

"**We are"**

"**Well, that takes care of that. Don`t sweat Kai. See ya Sora." **

_I hate you _**was all I could mouth before I was dragged outside to walk Sora home. I instantly regretted the moment I told Selphie my secret but on the bright side... There I was, with the boy I loved ever since I discovered the word. The silence between us was too much so... I broke it.**

"**So, d-do you remember anything?" Was that all I could muster up?**

"**No but, I can`t shake this feeling like I`m here for a reason..." He replied.**

"**Umm, you live here." I responded sarcastically **

"**Haha, yeah I know. But seriously, you say I have this **_**Keyblade**_** and I can`t help the feeling..." He paused. "That it`s almost time for me to use it again." Sora said his expression saddening.**

"**Sora, don`t think like that. I know you can`t remember but, about almost all our friend have keyblades too, you know besides from our normal friends. And Axel." He laughed, with that he embraced me in the warmest hug of my entire life, and I could tell his cheery self was returning.**

"**You`re a good friend Kairi."**

"**Thanks Sora, you too. Now, let`s go home." I said pulling away.**

"**You got it. Lead the way master red head."**

"**Hey, watch yourself Sora the hedgehog." I snapped back.**

"**And what`s that about"**

"**What?"**

"**My hair"**

"**I thought you liked it"**

"**I do, it`s just..." **

"**Just, what?"**

"**I never knew it brought out the **_**sexy**_** beast within"**

"**Soraa, you`re full of it."**

"**Full of what?**

"**Crap..."**

"**SAY WHAT?!" He yelled.**

"**What do you think yourself." I replied.**

"**Oh I knew that..." After that we both burst out laughing. This feeling I had for Sora wasn`t your average school yard crush. I had it. **_**HARD**_**. I got lost in thought until I realised we were at his front door.**

"**Whoa. Well, here we are." I stated.**

"**Awww, already?"**

"**Sora, we were only at the café"**

"**I know but still.*Sigh* Thanks Kairi."**

"**What`d I do this time."**

"**Walking me home, if you hadn`t I probably be in a ditch somewhere"**

"**OK, well you`re welcome Sora..."**

**That's when it happened. The second moment our eyes met. Before we knew it, we were closing in. I didn`t know what was happening. Everything around me was a blur; all that mattered was me and Sora. This is it, all the time I`ve spent wasn`t wasted...**

_When you walk away you don`t hear me say, pleasssseeeee oh baby don`t go, simple and clean as the way-_

"**AAAHHH! THE HELL IS THAT!"**

**Damnit, I cursed under my breath as I looked at my stupid phone.**

"**Naminé" **_Note to self, kick her ass later for cockblocking me_

"**Aren`t you gonna get it?" Sora asked scratching the back of his head with very red cheeks. **

"**Oh yeah, Hey Nam..." I answered, Sora just mouthed he`ll wait for Roxas.**

"**Ok sorry. Not to you Nam" Once Sora was out of earshot, I said.**

"**Nam, I`m going to FREAKING KICK YOUR ASS!"**

**Sora`s POV**

_Aaarrrggg, what were you doing Sora, you just can`t go right ahead and kiss her. She`s probabl-_

_Sssoooo, you were smoothing Kairi. Nice one bro._

"**WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" I yelled.**

_Sora, it`s Roxas. _

_How are you doin-_

_Dude we`re twins we got this twin telepathy_

_I k-knew that_

_Of course, now tell me how was she?_

_Shut up..._

**And there you have it, chapter 4 of my fanfic. Waayy early for posting this since I posted chapter 3 yesterday but you know I had this idea when I wrote the first chapter so there ya go. Remember, REVIEW :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: Last chapter was the longest I`ve written so far, so this one will be a little shorter. See ya at the bottom and disclaimer...

Sora Is the Key doesn`t own Kingdom Hearts, but it would be so sweet if I did.

_**Chapter 5: Memeroies**_

_**Previously**_

_Dude we`re twins. We got this twin telepathy_

_I k-knew that_

_Of course you did, now tell me how this. How did my baby bro get some action?_

_Shut up..._

_**Sora`s POV**_

_No, not goodbye! _

_When I wake, I`ll find you. And then there will be no lies._

_We`re gonna be friends for real._

_Promise me, Naminé._

_As I got up from my bed, from previously experiencing a very __real__ dream.__I thought to myself.  
__Nam… Naminé? I remember now! Naminé, I kept my promise_

_"And what promise was this?" Roxas asked scaring the crap out of me. _

_"Whoa, oh right. Roxas." I sighed._

_"Yeah, yeah it`s me. Now tell me! What promise?!" He demanded._

_"And why do you want to kno-"_

_"NOW!"_

_"Okay, okay. Calm yourself bro. The promise that one day, me and Naminé would be friends for real. Heheh, I guess I do keep my promises."_

_"Oh, well…"_

_"I bet you feel like an ass now"_

_"Shut up Sora! And… Heeeeyyyyy wait a minu- You remember Naminé!"_

_"Yeah… I do."_

_"See this is progress. First Naminé then me, Kairi, Selphie, Ven, Aqua before you know it you`re remembering Axel and… BOOM! Memory returned." Roxas deduced._

_"Yeah, of __course__ it works like that." I teased._

_"Don`t spit on my dreams Sora…" Roxas pouted._

_"Aaawww, is Roxie waving a hissy fit?" I asked in the most babyish voice ever._

_"Good night Sora." With him turning to face the wall, I could tell he was pissed._

_"Ah, come on Roxas you know I was kidding. Besides we all know who the __sexier__ twin is…" I leaned over.  
His face lit up._

_"And that would be?" He asked._

_"Who else… ME OF COURSE!"_

_Let`s just say I didn`t need help getting back to sleep that night._

_**Kairi`s POV**_

_"Hhhhhmmmm" I purred as I got up the following morning. I returned to my daily routine, until I realized._

_"*GASP* WE ALMOST KISSED!" I exclaimed. "Gotta tell Naminé." I repeated to my self until I reached her room._

_"Naminé! Naminé! Naminé!" I yelled, I was meet with a moan. "Fine if that`s how`ll you`ll play it." I said with an evil smile appearing on my face. I grabbed a cup and filled it with ice cold water. "Time to wake up Nam…" I whispered before pulling off the covers and splashing the water right between her eyes._

_"WHAT THE HELL KAIRI?!" She screamed._

_ "I need to tell you something"_

_ "Kairi, it`s freaking 10am on a Sunday Morning and you just splashed me with that demon water. WHAT is __so__ important you have to tell now?" She said rubbing the bags under her eyes._

_"Me and Sora almost… KISSED" I squealed.  
That snapped her out of her sleep._

_"Calm your hormones down Kairi, you`re starting to sound like Selphie. And, wait…WHAT?! You almost kissed Sora?" I nodded. "Well it`s about time!" _

_"What do you mea-"_

_"You mean you didn`t see. WOW, maybe you`re as dense as Sora." She smirked._

_"Hey! I take that to offence." I augured back._

_"Seriously Kairi, you must be if you haven`t figured it ou-"_

_In you and I there`s a new land,  
Angles` in flight  
Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I  
My sanctuary, my sanctuary yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away  
Music inside  
Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I  
My sanctuary, my snactuar-_

_"Y`ello. Oh hey Roxie. Yeah, I`m sitting down. __Roxas__ I already knew that, how? Because she`s my sister dumdum, and come on __you`re__ my boyfriend and didn`t tell me. You`re supposed to tell me everythi- What? Really? No way?! Kairi! Sora remembers something!"_

_"WHAT?! Oh my Google! This is HUGE!" _

_"Roxas wants us to meet him and Sora in the Café" Naminé said ending her call with Roxas._

_"What are we waiting for?!"_

_"I can think of something…"_

_"What?"_

_"You`re only wearing nothing but your pjs"_

_"Oh…"_

_**Roxas` POV**_

_Text recived from Nami xoxo:  
Almost there babe,  
Kai won`t stop talking bout Sora  
hope something good wil com outta this xoxo_

_"Great there almost here…"_

_"Okay, so this is a Keyblade" Sora said hold Oblivion._

_"Hey! How`d you get that?"_

_"Dunno I just flicked out my hand and poof. There it was." Sora explained_

_"That… makes… sense" I replied still very confused. _

_"BOO!"_

_"AAARRRR!" I yelled. Suddenly all of my friends started laughing at me. "*Sigh* why always me?" I poted_

_"Cause you`re the easiest Roxas" Kairi laughed._

_"Aw, don`t get all upset, forgive me?" Naminé asked. I couldn`t say no to those stupid beautiful eyes._

_"Awwww come here, of your forgiven"._

_**Sora`s POV**_

_**Flashback**_

_You said we`d met again. But when we did, we might not recognize each other._

_I did, didn`t I?_

_But I knew you._

_Mmm… It`s strange._

_I think I understand. I see myself the way you remember me. And you see yourself the way I remember you._

_I always thought nobodies were doomed to fade back into darkness._

_Yeah, but you and I didn`t. We got to meet our original selfs._

_So we can be together again!_

_Right. Anytime Sora and Kairi are together._

_We`ll be together every day. Right, Sora?_

_Uh…Yeah._

_**End Of Flashback**_

_"__Roxas…"_

_**Epicness thy name is Sora is the key, LOL. Another chapter done for Got It Memorized, Sora is slowly coming back to the gang and I`m thinking of writing a sequel to this story,. Tell me what you guys think. Welp peace out and remember Review. :D **__\(^-^)/_


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: Sorry for the wait. But... THANK YOU People of the internet. For viewing, reviewing and even visiting the story. I mean this means a lot. I may have only 9 reviews but 9 is better than nothing, so for all you all that reviewed THANKS. And for all you people who didn`t COME ON, I work my butt off for this. Just joking all this comes naturally. But seriously review.**

_So we can be together again!_

_Right. Anytime Sora and Kairi are together._

_We`ll be together every day. Right, Sora?_

_Uh…Yeah._

_**End Of Flashback**_

_"__Roxas…"_

_**Chapter 6: Another Blast From The Past**_

**There will be no POV (Something new I`m trying)**

"R-roxas..." Sora stuttered.

"Yeah bro" The dirty blond replied.

"You and Naminé!" He questioned.

"What about us?" Said Roxas, starting to worry about his brother`s mental state.

"You`re OUR NOBODIES!" I exclaimed pointing to Roxas.

"HEY! Sora, we agreed you wouldn`t call me that anymore-" Before he could continue, Naminé stopped him by blocking his mouth with hers.

"WHOA! Keep it PG guys" Kairi asked.

"And what was that for?" Questioned a dazed Roxas.

"To shut you up" Replied Naminé.

"Ohh... Why?" Sighed Roxas.

"Cause, am I the only one who noticed that Sora remembered something?"

"Oh yeah thanks Nam, what did he remember?"

"Wow..." Stated Kairi "You _are_ his nobody."

"WHAT!?" Yelled Roxas "Just because I can`t see what the hell my girlfriend`s talking about doesn`t mean that I`-" While the blond and redhead fought, Naminé approached bewildered Sora.

"Do these two always fight like this?" asked Sora.

"Na. At least not this week, come to think about it..." Naminé Trailed off

"GGGRRRR! No, no Nam, come back to Sora..." Sora said bringing her back.

"Sorry, a head _full_ of questions up in here. Okay down to business, what do you remember?"

"Let`s see, we were in a dark place after some sort of battle; you started talking to me but then Roxas popped out of me and you two had a convo. But..."

"What?"

"But... The convo ended with Kairi saying me and her will together every day."

"So... That`s a good thing. Kairi`s your best friend and maybe something more."

"Wait what does-"

"THAT MEAN?" Kairi yelled at the top of her lungs.

"All I`m saying is that you can talk, with you girly emotional feelings everywhere, you can say WHATEVER THE HELL YOU WANT!" Roxas said pointing an accusing figure at Kairi.

"The hell is going on here?" demanded an impatient Sora.

"Nothing just your brother being an ass." Kairi answered.

"WHAT?!" Roxas pointed to himself.

"Okay, okay. Everyone needs to CALM THE FUCK DOWN BEFORE I RIP OFF YOUR PARTS AND FEED THEM TO AXEL!" Roared Naminé before skipping next to the two.

"Now we need to focus on the problem at hand. Sora our best friend needs our help to remember all the good times we had together and all the people he loves." She directed the last part at Kairi.

"She`s right." Admitted Roxas.

"When am I wrong?" smirked Naminé before kissing her boyfriend on the check.

"*Sigh* Alright where do we start?" Asked Kairi.

"By calling in reinforcements." Roxas said while grinning like a madman. "Guys think about it. The people Sora loves are going to be the easiest for him to remember, exhibit A me and Nams. If we work on the people Sora isn`t that close to, it`ll save us less work." Roxas cleverly deduced.

"That`s soo lazy of you." Dragged out Naminé.

"I guess Sora`s rubbing off on me."

"So who`s our first target?" asked Kairi.

Roxas grinned. "Ventus."

_**Time Leap: 2 hours **_

"Target Alpha heading your way hedgehog." A bush said.

"What? Is this for real?" A shrub replied.

"Shut up Sora."

"So much for the codenames"

"Sora just get ready, he`s heading your way." Kairi said behind a lamppost.

"Why the hell are we doing this?" Questioned Naminé

"Cause it`s fun" Answered Roxas

"Roxas, Ventus is gonna"

"You know what Sora just go..."

"But Roxa-"

"Go, go, GO!"

"OK!"

Before long Sora ran out some bushes and jumped Ventus` back. Before long Ventus started to shake his back desperately trying to loosen the brunette's grip.

"GET THE HELL OFF ME SORA!" Ventus struggled through gritted teeth.

"Why, arrg... Am I ow, doing this, gah" Huffed Sora tightening his grip.

"Cause it`s funny" giggled Roxas laughing his ass off.

"Gotcha!" Exclaimed Ventus.

"Oh no.." Said Sora as Ventus got hold of his neck and threw Sora off him, hurdling through the air until he came crashing down onto the sidewalk.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Screamed Sora as he blacked out.

"Oh crap..." Said Ventus.

"Oh, no. No, no no no." Yelled Roxas running to his brother`s aid.

"Roxas, don`t worry. He`s just unconscious." Kairi reassured.

"This always happens when I`m careless, first the memory loss now this. I blame myself..." Roxas replied.

"Roxas he`ll be fine. He always is..." Naminé whispered.

_**Inside Sora`s Head**_

"_Hey. Can you hear me?"_

"_I heard your voice. It cut through the darkness around me.  
All alone, I followed the sound, into a sea of light... and found myself here, with you.  
You gave me something back when I needed it most. A second chance."_

"_I did?"_

"_But... now I have to go back to sleep again."_

"_Are you sad?"_

"_Would you mind if I stayed here, with you?"_

"_Sure if it`ll make you feel better."_

"_Thank you"_

_With that the young boy gently pressed the stray heart with his own; connecting them, feeling a smile creep up his face he snapped back to reality. Back to his best friend..._

_End Of Flashback_

**Wow seems like that one took me forever to write, but it was worth it. Finally chapter 6 is done and I was listening to Sanctuary the wholeeee time. Yeah BOIIII. Remember Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: YES! Over 600 views that is AMAZING... anyways on to chapter 7.**

"_Would you mind if I stayed here, with you?"_

"_Sure if it`ll make you feel better."_

"_Thank you"_

_With that the young boy gently pressed the stray heart with his own; connecting them, feeling a smile creep up his face he snapped back to reality. Back to his best friend..._

_End Of Flashback_

_**Chapter 7: School Time Shipping**_

**No one`s POV**

"Ah, my head..." winced a yawning brunette, finding himself back in his room under the covers. While rubbing his head, he looked outside his bedroom window to a wonderful paradise, to his home... Destiny Islands. Then turning to his digital clock to check what hour he would call this.

"9am... Monday, MORNING!? HOW LONG WAS I OUT?" panicked Sora as he fumbled out his covers to question his brother on his latest antics.

"Roxas, ROXAS! Did you have any idea it was Monday mor-. Roxas?" asked a very confused Sora, after checking the blonds' bed, Sora tried searching for his brother.

"Okay Sora calm down, just think back. I had a weird dream, remembered Naminé, they kissed, remembered Roxas, then I tackled Ventus and everything went... Blank. And I just woke up from another dream... Great" Sora stopped rambling at the sight of an older brunette woman standing by his door carrying a tray of food; she immediately dropped it after staring at him in pure shock then rushing towards him.

"OH MYGOSH! Sora honey... YOU`RE AWAKE!" shrieked the older woman before groping him in a bone crushing hug.

"*GASP* you`re *GASP* chocking me..." chocked out Sora.

"Oh sorry, it`s just... you`ve been asleep since yesterday. When Roxas brought home your limp body home yesterday, I only assumed the worst..." The woman explained.

"WOW, either you're a really crazy stalker...or my mum." Sora joked.

"Actually..."

"Oh my, gosh..."

"What?"

"MUMMY!" Sora exclaimed, hugging his mother with as much force as she did to him.

"Thanks but from what I heard you don`t remember half the people you love, honey. It worries me..."

"Mum, don`t sweat it. My memory may still busted but look on the bright side... at least I`m not Axel." Sora joked.

"That`s true, you`re still my Sora-wora" His mum laughed before giving him a heart warming smile. "Oh and before I forget this accident isn`t getting you out of it..." She smirked.

"Out of what?" he feared her response.

"School..."

_**Time Leap 30 minutes**_

_Can`t believe my own mother wouldn`t drive me to my own school, expecting me to just oof! _Sora`s train of thought was interrupted when he bumped into a fellow brunette, this time with curly hair.

"SORA!" she exclaimed before groping him as well.

"Hehe, girls just can`t keep their hands off me today" He joked before turning his attention back to... Wait what was her name again...

"OH MYGOSH! I know you had an accident but that doesn`t accuse you from remembering me!" She yelled while pouting.

"S-selphie" _please don`t be wrong, please don`t be wrong, _Sora repeated in his head until she burst out laughing.

"You`re too easy Sora" She said before returning to her bouncy posture., dusting herself off and offering him a hand. "Almost as easy as Roxas..." She teased.

"Hey! Offence. I`m twice as manly as Roxas will _ever_ be." Sora proudly pointed to his chest.

"Really..? then why does he have a girlfriend and you don`t?"

"Fair play."

**Naminé`s POV**

_I wish I could cheer him up_. I thought to myself starring at Roxas.

_You and me both sis..._ Kairi thought as well. I guess great minds _do_ think alike. Since the Ventus incident he has been more quiet than usual more distant. All the colour from his face had disappeared and his deep blue eyes had saddened to the point of tears. I could tell he hated himself right now.

"Roxas..." I whispered.

"Hhmm..."

"Don`t look so glum, chum" He laughed at my attempted to brighten his day but sadly that`s was all it was. An attempt.

_BANG!_

"AHH! That wasn`t me..." said Roxas hanging his head in shame.

"Told you! Roxas you`re too easy!" smirked Selphie after waltzing in.

"Okay, okay you win. Here`s your 10 bucks" Said Sora strolling in. (LOL alliteration)

"You two made a bet on me?" asked Roxas.

"Hey, I`ll take what I can get" Replied Selphie.

"Seriously Roxie, grow some balls" Said Sora nudging his brother until he fully realised what was happening.

"SORA! YOU`RE OKAY!"

"No shit Sherlock..." Kairi sarcastically remarked.

"Kairiiii..."

"Before anything else goes down, may I ask why you are late Mr Hikari?" asked our professor.

"Yeah, I have a legit excus- Hey don`t I know you?"

"Yeah Sora he`s our music teacher" I bluntly pointed out.

"No wait your... YOUR DEMY-" (If anyone knows his original name pm me please) Was all Sora could manage to say before me and Kairi threw our hands to clasp his mouth.

"No Sora, he`s our _teacher_" Kairi explained through a forced smile.

"Lovelocks and Hakaris see me after class" Our profess sorry, Demyx told us.

"Thanks a lot _bro_ my perfect record is ruined" squeaked Roxas.

"See Selphie twice as manly" Sora mouthed to Selphie. I giggled at his antics causing Roxas to become well, a little jealous.

"Oh Roxas lighten up, besides we both know he`s into" I said pointing to Kairi.

"Hehe yeah, plus Sora could never do this" Roxas whispered before leaning in.

**Kairi`s POV**

"Argg come on guys you`re in the perfect relationship, we get it. Stop showing off." I whispered.

"Calm your hormones down Kairi" Roxas whispered back, Naminé practically face palmed herself.

"Oh, you wanna go blondie?" I challenged.

"Bring it redhead" My translation: Challenge accepted.

"You're so ugly Hello Kitty said goodbye to you"

"Oh burn" Sora commented.

"If you were twice as smart, you'd still be stupid" Roxas spat back.

"You are so ugly that when your mum-" I was interrupted when Roxas said...

"Don`t talk about my mama Kairi, I will punch you in the head." Roxas said clenching his fist.

"Well that escalated quickly." Naminé pointed out, just then the bell rang. All four of us packed up our things and headed for the when...

"Hmm, Lovelocks, Hakairs I believe you owe me an explanation for Sora`s, umm... Outburst" Demyx informed us.

"Roxas you got this right?" I said pushing him towards our professor.

"Right, Sir Sora lost his memory..." We all expected some tongue lashing from our former foe but instead we got this.

"Alright, see ya later" He said nonchalantly.

"That`s it?" I asked.

"Yeah, what else do you guys want?" He raised a brow.

"Nothing! See ya Demy- Sir" Roxas stuttered whilst pushing us out the classroom.

"Well that was... Different" Sora said wide eyed.

"Who cares we`re off the hook, now we have four more periods and four more days to get through before we get any time off. So for now Sora, shut up."

"But why?"

"Zip"

"Ro-"

"Ssshhhhh"

"Fine" Sora huffed, which of course I giggled at but this didn`t go unnoticed by Nam.

"Why don`t you kiss the boy already?"

"What?" Sora asked.

"Nothing" I panicked and threw my hands over his ears not before blushing. "Zip it" I warned.

The two sniggered at this, I let out a sigh.

"It`s gonna be a long day..."

**Yes, another chapter done. Thanks all you guys for viewing my story :D **

**Until next time. **

**PEACE **


	8. Chapter 8

**Author`s Note: Sorry I took so long hopefully it was worth the wait :D**

"_Fine" Sora huffed, which of course I giggled at but this didn`t go unnoticed by Nam._

"_Why don`t you kiss the boy already?"_

"_What?" Sora asked._

"_Nothing" I panicked and threw my hands over his ears not before blushing. "Zip it" I warned._

_The two sniggered at this, I let out a sigh._

"_It`s gonna be a long day..."_

_**Chapter 8: My Best Friend**_

**Kairi`s POV**

_With that his Keyblade disappeared and a thick cloud of darkness and his once tanned skin and signature travelling clothes became ink black. His hands slowly became claws and his posture became one of an animal. He soon fell to his knees slowly becoming eclipsed by darkness. Soon his entire body was ink black and the darkness was creeping up to his face, his expression soon dropped and he closed his eyes in pain. When he opened them the once ocean blue eyes became bright yellow. _

"_S-s-sora?" Was the only thing I could muster up but now...? With his horrifying transformation complete, he stood up to face his opponent, keeping his back slouched and his eyes showing anger and rage. Most importantly hate._

"AAAAAHHHHHHH" I screamed and shot up from my bed covered in sweat. I was holding the covers for dear life and I couldn`t stop shaking. My eyes were filled with shock as the images flashed through my head reminding me of the horror film I had just witnessed.

"KAIRI?" Naminé suddenly rushed in and held my shaking body. "Don`t worry Kai, it`s over." She whispered as she cradled me.

"See, all better" She smiled. "What was it about?"

"I d-don`t know, N-nam. He was just there and he slowly turned-" I couldn`t help it I started to shake again, only the images raced through my head until his eyes remained. Those eyes blazing with hate. Nam didn`t hesitate to rush to my side again.

"Kairi, we don't have to talk about it now" She said

"I know but..."

"But what?"

"I-it was about... Sora"

"Ooooo, you had a dream about Sora" She smiled and soon sniggered, it only took me a few second before I caught on.

"Not like that you pervert" I threw a pillow in her direction she just caught it.

"What? No, I`m not it`s just saying... You had a dream about him, woke up screaming and shaking sooo..."

"NAMINE!"

"Calm down Kai, just messing with ya. I`ll go now"

"Wait..."

"What?""Could you sleep here tonight so you know, I don`t get any more dreams like that"

"Ok, I was hoping you would say that" She said snuggling next to me. Leave it to Naminé to make _everything_ better.

**Sora`s POV**

The next morning I woke up, this time no freaky dreams reminding me of someone I care for. I looked at my clock 8:38am on a Tuesday morning.  
_Hhhmm, isn`t there something I`m supposed to be doing..._

"Sora, get up! You have school" My mum yelled up to me.

_Oh yeah_

"Got it mum" I bellowed back to her as I lazily dragged myself out of bed and took a shower. After that I put on my school uniform just the way I like it... with attitude.

"Roxas, oh yeah Mr. Perfect gotta do everything right" I told myself as I walked downstairs to greet my mum, who I thought was my dad, Roxas and...

"_Axel_" I questioned walking into the kitchen.

"`Sup, Hakari" He waved to me.

"And what are you doi-"

"Sora, Axel here is my best friend..." Roxas threw an arm around the redhead "...and that comes with perks like... breaking and entering... apparently." Roxas explained GLARING AT Axel.

"Yeah that`s right" Axel boasted.

"So he just comes, sorry no,_ breaks _in here, eats our food, watches our TV and plays on our stuff?" I asked

"Yup" Mum said.

"Yeah, got it memorized?" Axel admitted.

"Pretty much" Roxas added.

"I`m down with that" I grabbed a chair "What`s for breakfast?"

"Nothing, I`m late for work, you`re late and you over slept... so see you boys later" The older man said pushing us out the door and shutting it behind us. Axel smirked.

"Kingdom Hearts café anyone..?"

**Kairi`s POV**

"This is weird, it`s not like Roxas to be late like this..." Nam told me as we roamed the hall searching for our lockers.

"I know and he should have dragged Sora along with him" I answered.

"Ahh, I see what`s going on..."

"What?"

"You just wanna see Sora"

I blushed but shook it off "No, it`s just..."

"Yeahhhhh"

_Oh crap I can`t Nam win let`s think come on Kai, nuts now the silence has gone on too long... Do it now Kairi, DO IT! _

"My dream" I blurted out.

"What about it" She questioned

"I saw him change into some sorta heartless creature sooo, I just got to make sure he`s ok, yeah" I smile triumphantly.

"Of course you do"

"What that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing I`m just saying"

"Saying what?" asked Sora, appearing out of nowhere scaring the wits out of me.

"Oh my gosh! Sora don`t do that" I playfully shoved him while heavily breathing.

"Kairi you just as easy..." Naminé said while shaking her head.

"Easy as what?" asked Roxas doing the same thing to Nam.

"THE HELL WAS THAT?! Oh Roxas, it`s you..." she blushed deep red out of embarrassment.

"Told you I could do it" Roxas said.

"Who are you talking to honey?" questioned Nam holding onto Roxas` arm for dear life.

"Me" said Axel stepping out of the locker right in front of us causing me to jump into Sora`s arms.

"I knew it would work, nice work Axel" said Riku walking out of the janitor`s closet, then bumping fists with Axel.

"Come on you guys!" I pouted before storming off to period 1.

"I`ll get her." I heard Sora say.

"Get in there my son" that could only be Axel. When I dared to look back I saw Sora running towards me while Axel was doing pelvic thrusts before the group burst out laughing. As I turned the corner I felt a hand on my shoulder. I blushed once I saw Sora`s face so close to mine.

"Don`t worry about them Kai, it`s all good fun even if I have no idea what they were on about."

"Wait, you have no idea?" I asked turning to him.

"None" He confirmed. I sighed with relief before pulling him in to hug.

"Aw ain`t that cute" a mysterious voice echoed.

"Roxas?" Sora questioned while turning to face the figure.

"Guess again" he said stepping forward.

"Seifer" I growled.

"Who?"

"It`s Seifer y`know?" Said the figure to Seifer`s left which I assumed was Rai.

"Seriously who are you?" Sora asked before Seifer lunged forward and grabbed Sora by the collar lifting him against the wall.

"Playing dumb Hakari?" Seifer asked smirking.

"What`s your problem?" Sora chocked out.

"It`s _you_ with the problem" Replied Fuu.

"STOP IT! Seifer, you`re hurting him!" I yelled tackling him but he didn`t even flinch.

"Haha, still having your girlfriend doing your dirty work, huh Hakari?" Seifer asked.

"G-girlfriend?" gasped Sora looking at me.

"STOP IT NOW! Let him go" Called Mrs. Narn.

"Looks like it`s your lucky day" Said Seifer before throwing Sora into the opposite wall and running off like the coward he is.

"Get him to the nurse while I chase down those hooligans" She croaked and took off.

"What was that about?" I wondered

"Hey Kai, yeah it`s me. You know the guy on the floor; in pain."

"Oh yeah sorry" I said picking him up. "Let`s get you patched up." As we made our way down the hall in a comfortable silence I could tell something was bothering him. But I quickly shook the thoughts off when we reached the nurse`s office.

"Oh, Sora dear. Come in." The nurse said before rushing off to get an ice pack.

"You know her?" I asked, he just looked at me. "Oh right, messed up memory."

"You know it" Sora smiled.

"Okay here you go, the ice should help. Sora if anything else happens your friend here should get me." With that she walked off.

"Ok?" Sora said before laying down on the table and staring up at me. The silence was too intense so I asked...

"What are you staring at?"

"You"

"Why..?"

"Cause"

"Cause what?"

"You`re really pretty Kairi." he simplify said.

"Thanks" I said blushing deep red.

"Oh, Kai could I ask you something?" _Okay now I`m starting to worry._

"Sure..?"

"What`s that Seifer guys deal?! I mean who just does that!" Sora exclaimed throwing his arms in the air.

"I d-don`t know Sora, you guys had a mutual friendship then one day I just saw you two going at it" I said shrugging.

"But, why?"

"I dunno, the only ones who know are you and Seifer"

"Great" Sora said almost in a whisper.

_RRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINN NNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG_

"C`mon you lazy bum, we`ve already missed two periods" I tugged on his arm.

"Do I have to?" He asked turning over with his back facing me.

"Well yeah! Now come on, break awaits!" I called out pulling on his arm even harder.

He smirked "If you say so..." that`s when he released his grip and fell on top of me. There was silence until we both burst out laughing still in the same award position.

"*Gasp* SORA! You came here to get better not feel good"

"Hahaha, what?" Sora laughed out.

"C`mon you two lovebirds, out." Sora and I immediately stopped laughing once we were outside the door and both turned bright red.

"Well, that was... unexpected." I thought out loud.

"Sure was and hey Kairi, why are you red?" Sora pointed to my face.

"What? I am! Umm, allergic reaction to nurses" I covered my face. He just crossed his arms.

"Fine I`m buying it, for now. Hey Kai what was Seifer going on about earlier"

"Going on about what?"

"Us being cute and you being my, g-girlfriend..." I blushed even more if it was possible at this stage.

""I-it was nothing. That douche is always making up stuff... but to answer your question. No I`m not your girlfriend." I looked down.

"Something tells me you want to be..."

"Roxas?" I asked

"Naminé, actually" Sora smiled.

"Oh, well that secret`s out..."

"Well I got a secret for you too..."

"Really..?" My face lit up like a firework.

"Yeah, Kairi I lo-" at that very moment the door swung open hitting Sora and sending Riku through.

"Damnit Riku, he was gonna do it!" I heard Nam call but I was too petrified to respond

"Oh I think we scared Kairi to _death_" Roxas added.

"Oh crap Sora are you okay?" I finally heard Riku say.

**Sora`s POV (Flashback)**

"_Hey! Aren`t you guys forgetting about me. So... I guess I`m the only one working on the raft. And you`re just as lazy as he is._

_**(Another flashback)**_

_I`ve always wondered why we`re here on this island. If there are other world out there, why did we get stuck on this one? And... suppose there are other worlds... then that means ours is just a little piece of something much greater..._

_**(Another flashback)**_

_If I win I`m captain! And if you win..._

_I get to share the paupo with Kairi_

_Huh?_

_Deal? The winner gets to share a paupo with Kairi?_

_Wha... Wait a minute..._

_**(Another flashback)**_

_Sora... I can`t..._

_Don`t say another word! It`s not over, it`s just not._

_How can you say that? Even if we could go on... look where we are._

_Aw come on Riku, you`ve been hanging out in the darkness too long. You gotta try and think positive. _

_Sora..._

_Hmm?_

_You lead._

_Got it._

_**(Another flashback)**_

_You know... I always figured I was better at stuff than you._

_Really?_

_Are you mad?_

_No. I kinda always you were better at everything, too. Riku-look. What`s that light?_

_End of the road?_

_Yep._

_Put me down. I can walk_

_You know... maybe the darkness has gotten to me, too. Riku! _

_This world is perfect for me. If this is what the world really is... just this, then maybe I should fade back into darkness._

_Riku..._

_If the world is made of light and darkness... we`ll be the darkness._

_Yeah, the other side... the realm of light is safe now. Kairi, the king and the others are there. _

_That`s what I mean. Hey Sora... Can you help me? I wanna get down to the water...  
At least the waves sound the same._

_What I said back there... about thinking I was better at stuff than you... To tell the truth, Sora... I was jealous of you._

_What for?_

_I wished I could live life the way you do. Just following my heart. _

_Yeah, well, I got my share of problems, too._

_Like what?_

_Like... wanting to be like you._

_Well, there is one advantage to being me... something you could never imitate. _

_Really what`s that?_

_Having you for a friend. _

_Then, I guess... I`m okay the way I am. I`ve got something you could never imitate too. _

_(Then a bottle washed up on shore, touching Riku`s foot.)_

_I think it`s you you._

**End Of Flashback**

As I came back to reality I heard six voices before I decided to open my eyes.

"I think Kairi should give him mouth to mouth" a voice suggested. Axel.

"Cut the crap Axel, I think he`s hurt" I heard Kairi`s sweet voice say.

"It`s Sora. What _can_ hurt him" Obviously Roxas

"Ventus throwing him into the ground" Riku replied.

"That`s cold Riku" Selphie..

"Everyone shut up... I think he`s coming too." Naminé said.

As I slowly opened my eyes I was met with six blurry figures. Soon my vision sharpened and I saw all my friend hovering above me with relieved expressions. I groaned but my eyes widened on sight of my bestest friend.

"RIKU! Riku`s safe!" I yelled before tackling him to the ground while grabbling him in a headlock.

"Haha, shouldn`t I be saying that about you?" He said escaping from my grip.

"Nope." I smiled, giving him a man hug.

"Sora you feeling good?" Nam asked.

"Better than ever! I can remember this guy!" I exclaimed poking Riku in the head.

"So are you all better?" Selphie questioned.

"Uuuuhhhhhh" My head hurts.

"A test then" Axel said. Before pointing to our little group.

"Roxas, Naminé, Dunno, Riku, Dunno and Axel"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" Selphie yelled.

"Calm down! I remember your names but nothing else..." I looked off

"Dont worry Sora..." Roxas slapped my back. " It`s a start and I promise no more dangerous methods"

"Unless it gets, results" Axel said before receiving an elbow to the stomach by Kairi.

"We`re here to help you Sora" She said sweetly.

_Ahh, I could listen to her all day. _I thought to myself.

_I can hear you, you know._ Roxas smirked before I glared at him.

"So who`s hungry?" Axel asked.

"Your always hungry you meathead!" Selphie explained before being chased by Axel.

"HEY! That`s my best friend there!" Roxas added before joining.

"C`mon guys" Riku ran past us.

"Hehe my boyfriend is that-a-way, so... I`ll leave you two alone." Nam smiled before leaving us.

"S-so Sora, d-do you remember anything before Riku hit you?" Kairi asked.

"I remember Seifer and the nurse and that`s it." I said.

"No-nothing else?"

"Nope"

"SORA! KAIRI! You two can get it on later. I`M HUNGRY!" I heard Axel yell.

"Sorry Kairi talk to you later I`ll get you for that!" I yelled back before kissing Kairi on the cheek which surprised us both. We both blushed before I said.

"I dunno what came over me..."

"It`s alright"

"Really?"

"Really" She said before I groped her in the best hug I`ve given in all my years of existence.

"Thanks Kai" I finally said breaking the hug.

"For what?"

"For just being you" I answered before running off.

_Man do I have a great girlfriend or what... Wait did I just say that? _

**Kairi`s POV**

As I watched Sora run off to join our friends, I just stood there holding my cheek.

"Wow, just maybe he likes me too..."

Yes it is done. And now I promise chapter 9 won`t take as long and now if you please. REVIEW \(^-^)/


	9. Chapter 9

**Author`s Note: Yeah, 8 chapters down and many more to come :D Sorry for the late update... again, school is hard lol So here`s chapter 9!**

"_Sorry Kairi talk to you later I`ll get you for that!" I yelled back before kissing Kairi on the cheek which surprised us both. We both blushed before I said._

"_I dunno what came over me..."_

"_It`s alright"_

"_Really?"_

"_Really" She said before I groped her in the best hug I`ve given in all my years of existence._

"_Thanks Kai" I finally said breaking the hug._

"_For what?" _

"_For just being you" I answered before running off._

_Man do I have a great girlfriend or what... Wait did I just say that? _

_**Kairi`s POV**_

_As I watched Sora run off to join our friends, I just stood there holding my cheek._

"_Wow, just maybe he likes me too..."_

_**Chapter 9: Old Friends**_

**Kairi`s POV**

The rest of that day few by with Sora finally remembering Riku and all. After the whole, Sora kissing me on the cheek thing, we headed to the lunch room and sat on our regular table reminiscing on all the good times we had together while the guys stuffed their faces. With Sora finally able to remember some stuff, we had a blast. After break period 3 and 4 came and went and at lunch we met up with Terra, Aqua and Ventus who joined us for lunch and after everything that happen I think our little group may finally be back together. After school Nam, Selphie and Aqua came over to my house to hang out, but we spent half the time talking about guys since Selphie was there after all.

"Hey guys you know what we haven`t done in awhile?" Selphie asked.

"No, what?" Nam giggled still tickled from Aqua`s ealier remark.

"Oh no..." I turned to Aqua.

"What Kai?" She replied.

"I have a feeling she`s gonna say-"

"SHOPPING!" She squealed causing us to cover our ears.

"Okay" Aqua said.

"Sounds like fun!" added a chipper Naminé.

"Do we have to?" I asked. They looked at me and nodded.

"C`mon guys you know I had a bad experience with the mall" I pleaded, they exchanged looks again and burst out laughing.

"Yeah that was the first time you and Sora kissed" Aqua said between laughing fits.

"It wasn`t funny!" I pouted, they just laughed harder... soon I caved and joined in too. I couldn`t blame them, it was actually kinda funny...

**Flashback...**

"_Guys does this dress look cute on me or what?" Selphie posed._

"_I`m gonna say... or what" I laughed soon Nam and Aqua joined in too._

"_Whatever I know I look sexy in these" Selphie giggled before going back into the changing rooms._

"_Seriously guys, I don`t see why we have to come here every time someone reminds Selphie that she wore an outfit more than once" I said._

"_`Cause she`s Selphie" Naminé simply said before I rolled my eyes._

"_Hey, I got an idea" Aqua said lighting up._

"_Let`s hear it" _

"_Here it is...let`s... ditch... Selphie, I mean look at her..." Aqua said and pointed to the bouncing brunette drooling over some shoes, "We __**need **__some space away from that, plus I`m hungry" the three of us laughed before sneaking away._

"_Hahahaha, we should do this more often" Nam giggled._

"_Definably" I replied._

"_Hey, Kairi!" I heard a voice, all three of us spun around to see Sora, Roxas, Ven and Axel walking towards us. _

"_Oh, hey Sora" I waved back. _

"_What are you to?"_

"_Shopping..." I sighed._

"_Really... you... shopping..?" Axel sniggered._

"_Shut it Axel, we all know what Sora`s trying to do here" Said Roxas dragging Axel off into the distance._

"_Hehehe, I guess I`ll get `em, see ya Sora!" Ran off Ven._

"_We`ll... leave you two alone" Nam smirked before dragging Aqua off._

"_And then there were two" Sora smiled._

"_Haha, yeah..." I looked down. _Come on Kairi this is the perfect time to tell him, no family, no friends and best of all no SELPHIE! Just tell him! _I thought to myself._

"_I`ve got something to say" We said in unison._

"_Ha, ladies first" He gestured to me._

"_Um, ok... Sora you`ve been my best friend since I came here years ago and you`re still here now, it`s amazing how long it`s been" I looked up at him._

"_It sure has..." He replied._

"_We`ve been through so much and it`s made us stronger and I can`t help but feel like, like..." _

"_Our hearts are connected" he finished off my sentence._

"_Yeah" I said pulling some hair behind my ear._

_(In the distance, behind some bushes)_

"_OMG, I think it`s finally happening!" Nam shrieked._

"_Sssshhhhh Nami, you`ll ruin their moment" Roxas covered her mouth._

"_Finally, Sora`s gonna be a man!" Axel threw a fist in the air._

"_This is soo cute" Aqua squealed while hugging the blushing Ventus._

"_Heh, Aqua as much as I like this you`re chocking me!" Ven pointed out._

"_Oh sorry..." Aqua smiled before easing up._

"_IF ANYONE`S GONNA CHOKE PEOPLE IT`S GONNA BE ME!" Selphie silently yelled._

"_Where the hell did you come from!" Said Roxas clutching his chest._

"_I lead her here" Riku stuck his head in the bush._

"_Seriously if any more people show up in this bush I`m gonna throw a fit!" Nam flailed her arms. Axel laughed._

"_DUDE! THAT`S MY GIRLFRIEND!" Roxas punched him._

"_Sorry, a world of wonder up in here. Got it memorized" Axel smirked pointing to his head._

"_Arrgg, why won`t they just kiss or something? That`ll speed things up" Aqua suggested._

"_I`m still mad at you for ditching me but, for Kairi... I`ll make this work" Selphie rubbed her hands together and smiling evily before leaving the bush._

"_Finally I needed someone to release this tension" Nam happily sighed. Axel, being Axel, belly laughed. Roxas glared at him._

"_DUDE!"_

_(Back to Sora and Kairi)_

"_Did you know if you rearranged Xemnas` name it spells Mansex!" Sora smirked._

"_WHAT? REALLY?!" I laughed soon Sora joined in but the laughter died down._

"_Sora... what are we doing?" I asked him still smiling._

"_We`re both trying to hide something" Sora simply said._

"_Yeah, wait... did you just say something __**smart**__?" _

"_WHAT! I say stuff like that all the time!" Sora pointed to me before I burst out laughing._

"_Sure you do..." I continued to laugh while watching him pout but I soon died down and saw Selphie walking towards us._

"_Oh, hey Selphie" I spun around trying to act innocent._

"_Kairi, you`ll thank me for this" Selphie grinned._

"_Wait,... What?" before I said anymore Selphie grabbed both my arms spun me around and pushed me into Sora. We were both fell to the ground, my head was dizzy and I felt something on my lips. It didn`t take me long before I figured out it was Sora`s lips on mine. My eyes widened before I blushed deep red and watched Sora do the same, I wanted to get up so badly but neither of us moved. Before I knew it the kiss felt good and I felt my eyes close and I was pretty sure Sora did the same, I was sure I heard gasps and laughter coming from the other side of the hall but I didn`t care, it was just Sora and me but... I soon snapped out of it and got up and ran the other direction with my check as red as my hair and probably a very confused Sora._

**End Of Flashback**

"I still can`t believe you left him there!" Selphie laughed again.

"GUYS! It was emotional and pressured." I defended myself.

"But, still..." Naminé began while still gripping her side from laughing, "... that could have been the starting point of your relationship"

I sighed and slouched down on my bed my, "I know..."

"Well if you _love_ the guy so much why don`t you just tell him..?" Aqua asked.

"I was gonna! Until Miss. Romance over here ruined it!" I accused Selphie.

"Hey! I was just trying to sped things along" Selphie replied.

"Wait you guys knew?" I asked.

"Yep, waaayyyy before you told us" Nam pointed out.

"Was it really that obvious?"

"YEAH! Do you know how _annoying_ it is when two people obviously like each other, but would tell the other" Selphie`s eyes widened and threw her arms up while breathing like a madman.

"Easy now Selphie, deep breaths" Aqua forced the brunette`s arms down.

"Wow... I had no idea..." I looked down again.

"Look sis, you gotta get with Sora. All the romantic tension between you two might be enough to kill Selphie" Nam threw an arm over my sholder, "So just wait a little longer" she giggled.

"Hey, I`m still in the room!" Selphie threw a pillow at her.

"I know" Nam grinned and threw the pillow back at her knocking her off the bed.

"Now you`re gonna get it" Selphie tackled Nam and hit her with a pillow.

"Now this is fun" Aqua said literally jumping right into the tussle.

"You know what, maybe you guys are right. I mean I gotta take a risk so I got one thing to say to you guys..." I said aloud.

"What`s that?" Selphie questioned while smothering Naminé.

"DOG PILE!"

**Sora`s POV**

Yesterday was a blast with Riku once again being my best pal. Oh no, I think I`m starting to sound like Goofy. **(A/N: Sora remembered Mickey Donald and Goofy when he remembered Riku as they were there during the times he met Riku throughout KH 1, KH CoM and KH 2. See I think about these things lol) **Anyways the rest of yesterday was epic. After school Wakka, Tidus, Roxas, Axel, Ven, Terra, Riku and I headed down to the play island to get in some practise, I still can`t summon my keyblade so I used Roxas` Oathkeeper and whipped Wakka, Tidus, Axel`s butt. So it was just me, Roxas, Riku, Ven and Terra left but Terra took out Ven, I took out Roxas and Riku took out Terra, then... the real battle began. When it did I had a huge Da ja vu moment which cost me the fight but I won the rematch so, it`s all`s good. The next morning was a warm Wednesday morning and half the week was up so I was in a good mood. I had finally gotten into a routine of school; first Roxas screaming in my ear to get up, second daily routine in the bathroom, third breakfast with the family _and _Axel and finally the walk to school.

"So you guys think today will be any sweeter than yesterday?" I asked while walking with my hands behind my head, feeling the warm sun rays hit my skin.

"Mine is, I get to spend it with my girlfriend" Axel grinned, "Heh, not in the way you`re thinking Axel..." Roxas smirked.

"What? No punch in the gut this time?" Axel raised a brow.

"Na, that was a for Nam`s sake"

"Okay, but seriously... Sora we need girls..." Axel looked at me.

"You do, Sora doesn`t" Roxas said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Sora I`m your brother and trust you already have a girl"

"What? I pretty sure I don`t, no one`s called me or texted me, or tackled in school in school asking me if I`m ok so... no I don`t" I crossed my arms.

"Oh my gosh, you as dense as they say..." Roxas said quietly.

"Hey!" I punched his arm.

"It`s true, Hakari but seriously you already have the girl department covered." Axel beamed.

"Really? You too Axel?"

"Yep"

"Okay fine. I`ll go along with this... so who is this _mystery_ girl?" I questioned.

"This should be fun... starts with a K" Roxas threw in the air.

"K huh..?"

"Ends with a I" Roxas continued.

"Who are you talking abou-"

"FOR THE LOVE OF! IT`S KAIRI YOU DIPSHIT!" Axel shouted.

"Awww, Axel you ruined it" Roxas pouted.

"Kairi?" I said stunned.

"Yeah bro from what Riku has told me you have liked her since you two became friends..." Roxas explained.

"And from what Naminé told Roxas, and Roxas told me she likes you too... either that or she has some raging hormones." Axel finished off laughing at the end.

"That would explain all the weird moments I had with her..." I added.

"WHAT? You some weird moments and never told me!" Axel eyes widened.

"Yeah Axel, he _does_ have a life after all" Roxas grinned.

"Ohhhh burn" I laughed.

"HEY! You`re a nobody too Roxas!" Axel smirked victoriously.

"I tell you way too much" Roxas hung his head down.

"Aww Roxas don`t be like that" Axel grinned while trying comfort him.

"Dude, I was kidding! Come on Axel. NO HOMO!" Roxas squealed while trying to get out of his best friend`s bear hug. Let`s just way the rest of the way to school was interesting.

**Kairi`s POV**

After we made it to school me, Selphie, Aqua and Nam headed down to the lockers to get our stuff but my mind kept wondering to my feelings for Sora all the while Naminé was glancing at me.

"Kai if it`s bothering you so much, maybe you should talk to Roxas about it" She suggested.

"Don`t cha mean Sora?" I raised a brow.

"Trust me, Roxas is much better at relationships... since you know he`s in one" Nam flipped her hair back.

"Fine I`ll do it, but come to think of it where is he?" I looked around.

_RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG_

"Hmph, I guess they`re late again"

"Yeah probably Axel`s doing" Selphie jumped into the convo while drinking her usual espresso, I`m guessing that`s how he

"Yep" Aqua added.

"Come on let`s go, we can make up an excuse on the way there" I giggled. We ended up on the old `Axel set fire to Roxas and Sora had to perform CPR` on him` routine. But as I turned the corner.

"Hey Kai, guess when we got here!" Sora jumped out of nowhere causing each of us to scream and causind Selphie to throw her cup in the air and guess where it landed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGG IT BUUUUUURRRRRRNNNNNNSSSSSSSSS " Yep... right on Sora`s head.

"Oh my gosh, I`m sooooo Sora" Selphie apologised holding out her hand.

"Gah, it`s really ok" said Sora hold his head while his eye was shut tightly wincing in pain.

"No I wanna help!" Selphie pouted before grabbing Sora`s arm.

"No Selphie I`m really ok!"

"Sora! The Stairs" I yelled but too late. Sora pulled his arm back and fell over backwards hitting every step on his way down. When his finall

"That`s gotta hurt" commented Nam closing her eyes.

"That`s gonna leave a mark" Aqua added holding her chest.

"The funniest thing I`ve ever seen! I c-can`t stop l-laughing!" laughed out Axel appearing from behind us holding his sides.

"Axel! What the hell man!" Roxas slid down the railings and picked up Sora`s body, shortly followed by Axel.

"Sorry man, I saw him get sprayed by Selp and Roxas...?"

"What?"

"Why is Sora at the bottom of the stair case/"

"You idiot"

"Okay then... TO THE NURSE`S OFFICE AWAY!"  
**  
(Sorry guys I literally couldn`t think of any times Sora had with these guys so... carry on)**

Once again we found ourselves back in the nurse`s office, with all of us hovering over Sora to check if our friend was alright. on my back, in pain and slowly opening my eyes to the world but I just couldn`t do it, my face felt hot, and not in the good way.

"Ahh, where am I?" Sora asked to no one in particular.

"In the nurse`s office Sora" a concerned Roxas replied.

"Why am I on my back?"

"Well you`re in the nurse`s office... again" Aqua informed.

"Oh well then, why does my face hurt?"

"When does it not?" Axel grinned.

"Not now Axel!" I snapped at him.

"What? I saw an opportunity and I ceased it"

"Shut up! And that was my fault I`m soo sorry" obviously Selphie.

"Heh, don`t sweat it. Just, why can`t I see?"

"You shouldn`t complain Sora." Riku beamed

"And why shouldn`t I?" Sora smirked.

"Cause I couldn`t see for a one whole year to make sure you slept peacefully!" Riku yelled.

"_Sure_ you did" I`m pretty sure Sora rolled his eyes.

"If you weren`t my best friend..."

"But I am. Heh sorry buddy just messing with ya but, seriously why can`t I see?"

"I can answer that..." nurse Jenny walked in. (Pokémon reference... okay not exactly but oh well LOL) "You have minor burns, your head had to be bandaged and your eyes to recover as well but there is a bright side..." she rested a hand on Sora`s shoulder, but the tension was killing us all. As I looked at Naminé she was shaking from it and before I knew it she shouted at the top of her voice...

"WHAT`S THE BRIGHT THE BRIGHT SIDE?!" she yelled tensing all her body parts and frankly scaring everyone in range.

"Oh! That was just you, the bright side is Sora here gets to missed school" Jenny smiled.

"WOO HOO!" Sora threw his arms in the air with a huge grin on his face.

"For a day..." she finished.

"Awwwwwww" Sora soon calmed down and sunk into the table.

"Someone will have to take him home but after you finish explaining to the councillor" We all raised a brow.

"Really you kids have been going here for years and you still don`t know his name" We all nodded.

"Kids, his name is..."

"BRAIG!" Aqua called out to all of us.

"I can`t believe it`s Braig..." Ventus whispered loud enough so us to hear.

"Yeah, so what?" Axel asked.

"You guys know him as Xigbar" Riku said leaning on the locker.

"WHAT?! Xigbar`s here!" Roxas

"Wait, Xigbar? As in Xemas`s number two guy?" Sora asked.

"That`s the one" Riku patted Sora`s shoulder.

"Just when I thought I got away from the organisation..." Axel looked away.

"What`s the matter Axel?" Nam questioned.

"Let`s just say

"Don`t worry Axel, it`s not like they want us to collect hearts again plus you got to meet me!" Roxas gave him a comforting thumbs up.

"Yeah! But it seems the longer we`re here the more creped out I get... I mean the WHOLE organisation could be here!"

"Well not all of them" This time Roxas looked off.

"Seriously you guys need to brighten up, I mean look outside..." Sora pointed to a closet, I guess he`s not used to not being able to, well you know... see.

"Sora, that`s a closet..." Aqua pointed out.

"Oh, well that`s not the point... you guys gotta see the silver lining... I mean I can remember Selphie, Tidus and Wakka, but no one cares as cause you`re all gloom and doom-"

"Wait, Sora rewind!" Selphie grabbed a hold of Sora and violently shook him. "DO IT MAN!"

"Calm down Selphie" Ventus put a hand on her shoulder only to be glared at.

"What you said before" Selphie shook him more.

"Gloom and doom?" Sora asked, slightly scared.

"Before that"

"Silver lining?"

"Are you really that dense man?!"

"Oh, you mean remembering you." Sora finally realised before everyone else mentally slapped themselves for not paying attention.

"Exactly" Selphie exclaimed while Sora fell to the ground.

"HEY!" Sora yelled before I rushed off to help him, but not before I noticed Axel still staring at the closet.

"Axel what are you doing?" I asked.

"Roxas..."

"Yeah, buddy" Roxas replied before having his head grabbed and turned to the same direction Axel was facing.

"Axel what are you doin- No way!" Roxas` jaw soon dropped.

"Come on guys, what are you looking at?" Riku said before entering the same trance as the other two.

"Hello, is any one listening to me?" I pouted before I decided to take a look. Turns out they were all staring at a raven haired girl that somewhat resembled me.

"No way!" Axel`s eyes widened.

"It can`t be..." Riku added.

"Xion..." Roxas finished

**It is done! **

**I thought up this scene when I first started this story and the whole Sora going temporarily blind thing was just a writers genies at work LOL R&R see you guys in the next chapter! \(^-^)/**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Sup guys chapter 10 and school is out and so am I so I`ve been doing a little R&R myself, that`s rest and relaxation. See ya at the bottom...**

"_Hello, is any one listening to me?" I pouted before I decided to take a look. Turns out they were all staring at a raven haired girl that somewhat resembled me._

"_No way!" Axel`s eyes widened._

"_It can`t be..." Riku added._

"_Xion..." Roxas finished_

**Chapter 10 Long Lost Friends**

**Kairi`s POV**

As we all stared at the person just a few yards away, the most surprised of us were the three guys with their mouths hanging on their hinges.

"Xion? Who`s Xion?" I spoke up breaking the long silence that fell on us.

"Xion is..." Riku began.

"My best friend" Roxas continued to stare.

"Our... best friend" Axel corrected.

"Xion, hmm that kinda sounds familiar..." Sora thought aloud.

"So hey, Roxas uhh, Roxas?"

**Roxas` POV**

Said Nam reaching out a hand to me, but I ignored it. As I started to walk down the hall to get the answers I need, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Roxas..." I turned my head to the side to show I was listening.

"Just... don`t get your hopes up" Axel said before releasing his grip. I nodded and continued on. As I slowly moved closer I felt as if a million memories were flowing into me, the feeling felt overwhelming.

_Hey, I think I got the hang of this_

_Sora..?_

_Yeah who else, and man, you don`t look too good..._

_Yeah, I feel like... like a million emotions are filling me._

_Dude, that was fruity._

_Cut it out, this is serious!_

_Ok bro, sorry._

_Ok, this is... is_

_Hey... Roxas, Roxas!_

At that very moment, I felt myself overflow with old memories, long forgotten and that`s when I had my blackout.

"Hey, guy! Are you all right?"

**Kairi`s POV**

"Ok, he`s coming to..." Selphie announced.

"I hope he`s okay" Nam held her hands together.

"At least it`s not me this time" Sora smirked, but he was probably as worried as everyone else.

"Not now Hakari" Axel hit him upside the head.

"OW! Hey, still got the bandages on!" Sora fought back.

"Guys settle this somewhere else... Roxas might be hurt" Aqua spoke up.

"If I know Roxas, he can handle anything" Sora smiled.

"But not his feelings" Riku grinned.

"Hey, I heard that" We all turned back to the blond lying on the floor.

"ROXAS!" Nam squealed before groping him.

"Heh, thanks for the concern Nam, but... you`re chocking me" Roxas gasped as Nam released him and gave him a peck on the check.

"So... can anyone tell me what`s going on?" We all turned to the raven haired girl standing in front of us.

"Well, uhh..." Sora began.

"Is your name Xion?" Selphie burst out; we all just glared at her.

"What? Everyone was thinking it!"

"Yeah, but you kinda ruined their moment..." Aqua said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Wait we were having a moment?" the girl raised a brow while pointing to herself.

"Answer. The. Question." Axel said coldly.

"Y-yes, that`s my name..." She stuttered.

"Can you recognise any of us?" Roxas asked.

"Uhh... I guess you two look familiar" She pointed to Roxas then Axel "No. Wait. Na it can`t be... Could it?" Xion scratched her head.

"Okay, what are you talking about?" I asked.

"It`s just... These two really remind of a... Xion`s expression saddened "...darker time in my life. Okay, just to prove a point to myself... what are your names?"

"Well, that`s easy" Sora perked up and put a hand on what he thought was her shoulder.

"Kairi" I stuck out my hand and she nervously shook it.

"Aqua"

"Selphie!" She yelled.

"Naminé"

"Axel"

"And you are..?" She turned to Roxas and held out her hand towards him.

"Roxas" He took the hand and propped himself up.

"Okay now this, i-is starting to scare me..." She turned back to Sora. "So, that makes you..."

"Yep! I`m Sora" He proudly pointed to himself. We all turned to see her face, she was in complete and utter shock.

"N-no, this can`t be. I left that life behind. I left _you_ behind." She whispered just loud enough for us to hear, while slowly backing up towards the lockers; and finally sitting down with her head between her legs. We could all hear the soft sobs coming from her, so Roxas bent down to her level.

"Xion... it`s alright. You`re safe now." At that moment she leapt on him, giving him a hug as she sobbed into his chest. Roxas was the first to break the hug.

"Xion, you`re back. With us, your friends... So why are you crying?" Roxas chuckled a little at the end.

"I dunno. Tears of joy?" She shrugged. "I just can`t believe you guys found me." Axel soon joined the two.

"I told, I`d always be there to bring you back" He smiled and hugged her as well.

"Yeah, like you had anything to do with this" Roxas grinned.

"Hey, I thought it was a really touching moment" Axel replied. The three shared a laugh and continued their group hug. I smiled at this; it was really a heart warming moment.

"So, how`d you get here anyway? I mean... I saw turn into little tiny bits of light" Roxas flailed his figures around to add emphasis.

"Heh, I don`t actually know. One day I`m inside Sora, watching his life and then poof! I rematerialized back into me."Xion explained.

"Hey, you guys don`t think this has anything to do with Sora and his lost memory?" Nam pointed out.

"Yeah! That would explain it." Riku said.

"Explain what?" Sora and Roxas said in unison.

"Why Xion is here now."

"Care to elaborate?" I put my hands on my hips.

"Grr you guys seriously need to stop skipping class..." Riku face palmed himself.

"It`s a habit" Axel chuckled.

"Xion was created by the leaked memories of Sora, right?" Riku began, we all nodded.

"And that`s why she looks kinda like Kairi, right?" He continued.

"Just get to the point, Riku" I crossing my arms.

"When Sora lost his memories, he forgot everyone he knew and the leaked memories found their way back into Xion to give her a body again. And since Sora can`t remember the most important person in his life all the leaked memories must be about..." Riku threw on a goofy smile and encouraged us to try and answer the question.

"If you`re trying to get us to finish your sentence, you`re going the right way for a black eye." Axel smirked.

"All I`m trying to do is make you guys solve this for yourselves!" Riku defended.

"Why do we need to, we have you" Selphie added.

"For the love of- WHOSE MEMORIES ARE THERE!" Sora yelled, sounding extremely annoyed.

"How do you think?" Riku grinned.

"I dunno, that`s why I`m asking you!"

"IT`S KAIRI YOU DIPSHIT!" Riku yelled in returned, causing Sora to shut up and turn beet red. Sora slowly turned his head to face me but quickly spun around to face Riku again.

"It explains everything, the reason you can`t remember Kairi, and why Xion`s here. I bet you only know Kairi`s name and the fact that you like her." Riku summed up while grinning. Both Sora and me blushed deep red and avoided all eye contact.

"Aww Riku! You spoiled their secret romance" Selphie wined then punched Riku`s shoulder.

"Sorry, it`s just really annoying to see two people who obviously like each other to hide the fact that they do especially since it`s been going on for soo long" Causing me and Sora to blush even more and make Xion giggle.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up" Sora quickly got up and blocked Riku`s mouth with his hand and shoved him in a supply closet.

"Hey, don`t run from your feelings Sora!" He yelled while hammering at the door.

"La, la, la I can`t hear you" Sang Sora like a little 5 year old I laughed nervously at this, but soon returned to my posture.

"Aw man, can this day get any worse..?" I slouched against the wall.

"Cheer up Kai, look on the bright side..." Naminé tugged on my shirt.

"What bright side?" I stared at her blankly.

"We added someone new to our group!" Roxas smiled and threw his arms over his best friends.

"Plus" Selphie spun me around until I got dizzy and I fell backwards straight into Sora, releasing his grip on the door. Then Riku popped out of the closet and said.

"You and Sora can finally get together before Selphie resorted to plan B" Riku beamed.

"Wait, what`s plan B?" Sora turned his head to face him.

"Roxas freezes you two together, until something happens" Aqua smiled.

"Like hyperthermia?" I asked.

"Yeah!" Selphie yelled.

"Whoa..."

"She was willing to kill us if we didn`t get together..." Sora rubbed the back of his head.

"Na. Not kill, maybe paralyze." Selphie beamed.

"You. Need. Help." Nam stepped in.

_Hey Kairi!_

_Yeah?_

_I`ll make a distraction and you get Sora outta here!_

_Thanks Nam! Wait, what about school?_

_He has to go home anyway so go!_

_Why are you helping us?_

_I wanna see you two get together on your own... better make it sooner than later_

_Thanks Sis_

_You already said that now go!_

"Hey look Xemnas!" Nam pointed to the end of the hall.

"OH MY GOSH!" Xion squealed.

"I gotcha Xion!" Roxas readied Oblivion and tossed Oathkeeper to her.

"Hey Roxas! What about me?" Nam pouted.

"Oh yeah. I gotcha too babe"

"Sure you do... What you two are still here?" Nam grabbed a hold of us and started to push us down the hall.

"Oh you meant go now"

"Just shut up and go!" Nam pushed us out of the hall and into the street.

"Hehe, toodles" And like that she was gone.

"Did she just say toodles" Sora asked.

"Yep" I replied.

"That`s messed up..."

**Naminé's POV**

"Okay, that`s taken care of... and guys that was nice work" I said giving everyone a round of high fives.

"Hehe, okay. What now?" Xion asked.

"Well, we got those two love birds out of oor hair for a while so I guess..."

_RRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG_

"We actually go to class for once" Riku began walking down the hall.

"Ahh, do we have to?" Axel pouted.

"Yeah we do, now that`s Xion`s here. It could only mean that the rest of the organisation members are here." Roxas crossed his arms.

"So... we got to check up on `em" Xion slammed her fist into the palm of her hand.

"Yep, to make sure none of us is in danger. Especially you three" I pointed to them while they exchanged looks.

"All the more reason" Aqua added.

"Come on, let`s go, let`s go, LET`S GO!" Selphie exclaimed while literally dragging Roxas and Axel by the helm of their shirts.

"Selphie! Lay off the expresso!"

"NEVER!" She yelled while now running with the two guys and Aqua trailing behind her. I walked next to Xion, who was staring wide-eyed at the whole scene.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah... just taking it all in" She laughed nervously at the end. I gave her a gentle smile and threw an arm over her and gave her a light squeeze.

"Welcome to the club"

_**Time Leap One Hour**_

"That was the most boring and dare I say it... unattractive lesson, of all time" Axel continued to complain.

"Unattractive?" Xion asked.

"Don`t even go there" I replied.

As we walked down the hall we updated Xion on all our latest antics and adventures. She seemed to be confused and amused all at the same time. We all laughed at her attempts to come to grips with our group and the way we work. Soon we made it to the lunch room and Aqua left cause she had some business with Master Eraqus so we bid our goodbyes and continued to our regular table. We sat down with Roxas opposite me and Axel to his right and Xion and Selphie either side of me. We talk about random stuff most of the time and move onto school, and stuff to do after school and stuff like that. That was all until I heard something in my head.

_Aw, he`s sooo cute _

_Who is?_

_Oh Nam, get out of my head!_

_Hesh, sorry!_

"Hey Nam, you okay" Roxas said snapping me out of my trance.

"Oh yeah. Fine, it`s just Kairi..." I giggled.

"But she isn`t here" Xion raised a broe.

"Don`t worry Xion. They`re just communicating through brain power" Roxas patted her on the shoulder.

"So... Nam and Kairi are telephatic?" She asked.

"Kinda... I guess are they. That means Sora and you are too" Selphie pointed to Roxas who just grinned.

"YEAH BOI!" Roxas yelled while he threw an arm up in the air and grinned widely.

"Man, I missed this" Xion smiled softly.

"Welcome back" I patted her back.

"Speaking of which... Hey Axel" Roxas punched his arm; Axel just stared at him with a blank expression.

"What?"

"Jedi mind rape" Both Xion, Selphie and me giggled at this but Axel just smiled.

"It`s not if you enjoy it" He chuckled causing Roxas` smile to drop and cringe at the thought at this point my sides hurt from all the laughter.

"Ahhhh Axel! No that`s soo wrong!" Roxas hid his face in his arms.

"Is it like this every day?" Xion said between laughing.

"Get used to it girlie" Selphie replied still giggling.

**Another Time leap 3 Hours**

After school we all decided to show Xion the play island, you know to kinda welcome her fully into our little group. We all set out on our canoes but we noticed that Sora band Kairi`s weren`t there so we borrowed Tidus` and Wakka`s I`m sure they wouldn`t get all mad at us. As we rowed, I had the same sensation in my head as before.

_OH MY GOSH! I can`t believe this is happening!_

_Wait, what`s happening Kai?_

_Nam! What did I say!_

_Sorry, we`re coming out to the play island,_

_W-wait why?_

_To introduce Xion fully and your canoes are missing as well_

_Ohhh no_

_What_

_N-nothing, come on_

_Are you on your way here_

_Yeah we`re like half way there_

_Oh boy_

_Kai, you okay?_

_Yeah_

_You got Sora with you, don`t you?_

_Just keep coming we`ll meet you at the docks_

_Hahaha, see you soon._

After our mind chat I knew what had to be done.

"Okay guys double time Sora and Kairi are at the island already" I grinned at the last part.

"WOOP WOOP, we finally got through to them!" Selphie yelled while paddling faster to keep up with us.

"Finally, Sora gonna be a man" Axel threw his fist up in the air.

"Let`s just get there before we make any assumptions" Xion spoke up.

"You`re kidding me right?" Selphie glared at her.

"How am I kidding you?" she asked confused.

"No offence to your lack of our group..." Riku said.

"None taken" she replied.

"Sora has had this annoying crush on Kairi for like 10 years now!" Riku threw his arms up.

"And it`s about time they finally got together!" Selphie called out to us. She was now the furthest ahead.

"Alright guys enough we gotta make it to the island before we miss it!" Roxas said trying to keep up.

"Alrighty then. Sora, Kairi. Here we come!" I shouted before we all cheered and continued to row as fast as our arms could take us. Before long the island came into view, about time to the sun was already setting, through the dim light we were getting we barely make out the two figures by the dock.

"LAND HOO!" Axel exclaimed as he reached the dock, followed by Selphie, Riku, Xion, Roxas and me.

"Whoa, *gasp* we can as *gasp* fast *gasp* as we could" Selphie panted./

"For what?" Kairi asked sweetle.

"That" Selphie pointed to their linked hands.

"Whoa, how`d that get there" Sora blushedt pulled back his hand and rubbed the back of his head.

"Details. NOW!" Selphie crossed her arms and tapped her foot on the ground impatiently.

"I`m waiting..."

"Fine. We`ll tell you. But only when they others get here" Kairi crossed her arms as well.

"YAY! Come on guys, getup. Get up." Selphie pouted.

"Alright, calm down" Roxas helped me up.

"Hey, Sora your bandages are off..." I pointed out.

"Oh yeah, they came off when..." At that moment Selphie tackled Sora down and covered his mouth.

"NO SPOILERS!" She yelled.

"Selphie, down girl. I`ve been waiting 10 years I can wait a little more..." Riku said holding Selphie back while he recovered.

"Wait... 10 years..?" Kairi turned to Sora.

"No way. At least, I don`t think so..." Sora pondered at the theory.

"Kairi, I bet he`s liked since he met you" Xion walked over and patted her back.

"Wow, now I kinda feel guilty" Kairi head slowly lowered.

"What`s the matter Kai?" Sora slowly grabbed her hand; she smiled softy and said.

"Okay... you guys really need to hear this story..."

**BOOM! Cliff-hanger don`t worry guys the next chapter is already there. Enjoy and remember... Review**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: I told you :) The next chapter. Right here. Right Now. Enjoy ;) **

"_Hehe, toodles" And like that she was gone._

"_Did she just say toodles" Sora asked._

"_Yep" I replied._

"_That`s messed up..."_

"_What`s the matter Kai?" Sora slowly grabbed her hand; she smiled softy and said._

"_Okay... you guys really need to hear this story..."_

**Chapter 11: Long Lost Friends **

**Part 2 **

**Blooming Romance**

**Kairi`s POV**

"Okay... you guys really need to hear this story..." I perked up again.

"About time!" Nam said.

"Alright, it began..." I started.

"Right after Nam pushed us out the door" Sora finished off.

"Right, wow you`re getting better" I squeezed his hand.

"Hey, it`s a gift" He smiled in return.

"Can you guys stop flirting and tell us the story already!" Selphie whined.

"We really can`t please you guys" Sora huffed, causing me to giggle.

"Hehe, okay after Nam pushed us out the door..."

**Backwards Time Leap 4 ½ Hours**

"Hehe, toodles" And like that she was gone.

"Did she just say toodles" Sora asked.

"Yep" I replied.

"That`s messed up..."

"Don`t I know it. Okay where do we go from here?"

"I guess you take me home, heh" He chuckled.

"I guess your right" I started to walk towards his house.

"Uhh, Kairi..."

"Sora?! Come on, we gotta get you home"

"I can`t..."

"Stop playing Sora. We gotta go" I huffed.

"I really can`t..." He argued.

"No more games! We have to get you hom- ohhhh" I finally caught his drift, after he pointed to his head.

"Sorry... I completely forgot" I rushed to his and apologized.

"It`s okay Kai" He grabbed my hand causing me to blush.

"You lead" He smiled.

"Gladly" I returned the gesture. As we began to walk down the street, I tried thinking of a way I could help him gain back his lost memories of me but not long into it, I soon realized we were still holding hands. I could tell he felt my uneasiness because he said...

"What`s wrong Kai?"

"Nothing... It`s just..." I brought up our linked hands.

"Oh, sorry..." He released his grip and lowered his head

"Don`t be. It was... nice" I gave him a warm smile, he perked up instantly.

"Good to hear..." He gave me his signature smile.

"C`mon" I linked his arm with mine.

"Better?"

"Better" He replied. We began to start strolling down the street again with me commenting on every little thing we saw and Sora replying now and then. I have to say it was nice, just enjoying each other`s company. I stole glances from him and was glad he had those bandages on, without them he would have seen me blush every time I looked at him. During our bonding time we stopped to get some sea-salt ice cream, imported straight from Twilight Town; Sora suggested it to me the day after he returned home from his year long journey. I explained it to Sora and soon we reached his street.

"Well, we`re finally here" I spoke up.

"Yeah, are you sure..?"

"Which one of us can see?"

"Touché"

"Okay, Sora your keys please"

"Hehe, that rhymed" He chuckled.

"Yeah, your keys..." I held out my hand.

"Keys..?"

"You don`t have your keys" I stomped my foot.

"I-I'm sorry Kai, but it`s not my fault..."

"Hmm"

"No really, how am I supposed to know I have keys" As he continued to argue on I let my mind wonder and eventually got to this thought.

_Aw, he`s sooo cute _

_Who is?_

_Oh! Nam, get out of my head!_

_Hesh, sorry!_

_Great, now that`s she`s gone I can continue... wait has he been talking this whole time?_

That was enough to snap me back into reality, where Sora was still trying to prove his point.

"And that`s why I don`t have keys aanndd you weren`t listening the whole time..." he sighed.

"Wha..?"

"Na. It`s good you didn`t hear... I said some whacky stuff" That got me interested.

"Like..?"

"Don`t worry..."

"Come on, Sora" I teased.

"It`s nothing really Kai..."

"If you say so... " I beamed over him, wishing I had paid more attention.

"So what do we do now?" He slouched against the wall. Then I thought of something.

"The play island!" I perked up.

"Come again?"

"The play island you spiky haired idiot! I don`t why we didn`t think of this before!" I got all wide eyed and excited.

"Wow, calm down you`re starting to sound like Selphie" He grinned. I gasped.

"Never say that again" I pouted.

"Ahh nuts, I`m sorry" His head lowered.

"You`re just too easy..." I smirked.

"Kairiiiiii" He whined.

"Come on, you big baby" I grabbed his hand and started to dash down the street. I grinned widely while sprinting down the road but slowly slowed down because no teenager could run that far; we finally came to a complete stop back at the ice cream parlour, it was really weird to see no one around. So we rested in the alley between the parlour and bakery.

"Okay *gasp* where are we?" Sora asked wiping his forehead.

"Back at the ice cream shop, phew... I still can`t see the dock" I panted.

"I still can`t see..." Sora folded his arms.

"Sorry..."

"Na, it`s okay"

"Really..?"

"Yeah, you just forgot I`m missing the ability of sight!"

"Sor-"

"That`s all I needed to hear" A voice from behind.

"Hey, I heard that voice before..." Sora lowered his head to concentrate... but I knew already what was coming.

"Sora! It`s Seif-" Before I could finish, my mouth was blocked by a tanned hand, and my body was wrapped up by the other arm.

"Sshhhhh... don`t ruin the surprise y`know" Rai... I knew it, but Sora didn`t. I tried screaming but it just came out muffled.

"Kairi?! Where are ya?" I could see Sora rotating his head frantically trying to find my voice. Before I knew it Fuu was sneaking up behind him getting ready to push, I had to warn Sora so I did the only thing I could... I bit down as hard as I could.

"Ouch! That hurt! Y`know"

"Sora! Behind you!" I screamed.

"Kairi! Oof!" At the same time Fuu pushed Sora over. He tumbled backwards getting deeper into the dark alley and probably closer to Seifer. Rai forced his hand back onto my mouth and moved into the alley, meeting up with Fuu at the entrance. We all gazed at the black figure emerging from the shadows, as my vision focused I could clearly see a tall figure wearing a black beanie, matching jeans and a white trench coat that could only belong to...

"Seifer" I mumbled out.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here. The wuss and his girl" Seifer smirked while his lackeys laughed.

"Arrgg, what do you want Seifer?" Sora looked at him before getting up on one knee while rubbing his head.

"What do you think? I want to thank you..." Seifer threw his arms open while still keeping on his smug smile.

"Thank me? For what?"

"For that incident in the hall the other day... Don`t you remember? Oh yeah... of course you don`t..." Seifer started to walk circles around Sora while he cracked his knuckles.

"What are you getting at Seifer?" Sora asked coldly.

"Well, since we`re such great... pals. I want to thank you properly" Seifer replied. Sora then began to prop himself up but before he could Seifer kicked him straight in the back sending into the ground.

"Stay down... If you know what`s good for you"

"Na" Sora shook his head and lifted himself up dusting himself in the process.

"I was never really good at following directions"

"Fine... If you want to be the hero... Then take it!" At that moment Seifer swung and hit Sora right on his face drawing blood causing him to stutter backwards.

"I`m still standing..." Sora smirked wiping off the bit blood , he was being too cocky for his own good.

"So you are" I watched in horror as Seifer charged at Sora slamming him into the wall. Sora managed to wrestle him off but without being able to see he was at a major disadvantage. Seifer swung for his head again but missed and hit a couple of boxes, Sora army rolled and got back into a fighting stance. Seifer threw a box at Sora and charged again but Sora used the box to cushion the impact and threw a fist in Seifer`s direction. I would of cheered for Sora if I wasn`t tied up in my own mess. Seifer soon regained his posture and tackled Sora and started to bombard Sora with flying fists to his gut and head. After he was done, he stood up and walked towards us, we all stared at the blindfolded boy face first in some garbage water. When he arrived he threw on a smug smile again.

"Helloo Kairi" Rai removed his hand and I spat out the lingering taste of his hand.

"Why Seifer?" I glared at him.

"That chump owes me. And... I think I see some compensation right here"

**Sora`s POV**

_Wow, I`m in soo much pain. What is this garbage water..? Ew... and now my bandages are wet. Perfect. Roxas... Roxas! *Sigh* I when I get the hang of this nobody picks up. Fine... I`ll finish this myself._

I slowly reached up to my head and felt my bandages. They were soaked; with what I can hope was just dirty water. I easily ripped them off and massaged my eyes. I got the strangest feeling in my eyes telling me to open them, so I did.

"Hey, I can see..." I said staring at my hand, I turned around to see Seifer caressing Kairi`s face.

"Oh hell no" I whispered to myself. I crawled behind the boxes and looked around, my vision was hazy but at least I could see.

_Gotta even the odds_

I thought to myself while searching for something; anything to even my chances. I saw a water pipe so I grabbed the rusty pipe and began to pull. The pipe came off in one tug; I turned to face Seifer when I felt my hand start to tingle and a bright flash of light blinded me.

_And I just got my vision back..._

**Kairi`s POV**

"C`mon Kairi. One kiss and lover boy over there won`t get hurt" Seifer licked his lips and closed in; I shut my eyes and hoped it was all a bad day.

"Hey Seifer. What`s that light?" I felt Rai release his grip and point towards the alley. My eyes shot open and I was met with a bright light, lighting the shadows of the alley and a figure in the middle of it.

"What`s that weasel up to?" Seifer growled.

"Nothing much. Just about to kick your ass!" Sora called out holding the Kingdom Key in his hand pointing it at a stunned Seifer.

"SORA! What are doing!?" I yelled at him.

"Saving our behinds Kai. Either this or I get whipped again by this jackass!" Sora called back to me.

"So... A jackass, am I? Hmm, Hakari wants to play dirty. Fine... Fuu!" Seifer snapped his figures and Fuu tossed him a blue bat. This didn`t look good... For Seifer that is. But now with Sora using his Keyblade... he could blow our cover.

"Seifer just let us go. You have no chance!" Sora negotiated.

"Really? Cause the last time I checked, you were face first in some garbage water" Seifer snarled back.

"Sora don`t let him get to you!" I called back.

"Or what, little girl?" He turned back and glared at me. From the corner of my eye I could see Sora charging at Seifer.

"Seifer! Watch out y`know!" Rai yelled, instantly Seifer spun around and blocked Sora`s attack.

"Trying to pull can fast one on us?" Fuu snapped at him.

"Not fast enough..." I heard Sora mumble before he was pushed back alley by Seifer. With the odds even Seifer still has more strength than Sora. And with Sora not remembering half the things he`s learnt on his journey... he was screwed.

"What`s the matter Sora? Too strong for you?"

"No I`ve just never faced such a jerk before..." At this rate Sora would be put in a hospital. Once again Sora charged at Seifer but army rolled at the last second and slashed his back. Seifer yelped out in pain and spun around to face Sora. He then used the wall to gain some height and pounced on Sora sending both of them into the ground. Seifer`s bat was at Sora`s neck as he struggled to get some air. The Keyblade was just out of reach and I feared it was only a matter of time before he blacked out. Sora reached with all he had but only to get a figure on his weapon, Seifer laughed at his feeble attempts and pushed down harder. Sora`s hand soon dropped and he turned back to face Seifer.

"Don`t worry I`ll see Kairi gets something better than this piece of trash" Seifer grinned. That was enough for Sora to keep on going; soon Sora tried to reach the Keyblade again. His blade flashed into light and reappeared in his hand, Sora`s eyes widen as he swung at Seifer knocking him off balance. Sora then rolled backwards and donkey kicked Seifer down the alley. Sora held his neck as he gasped for air and turned his attention back to me.

"Let her go!" Sora threatened but Rai didn`t budge.

"Fine. I guess I`ll take out the trash before you guys" Sora chuckled and turned back to the alley.

"What did you say about me?" Seifer said through gritted teeth. His clothes seemed wet and his coat was trashed.

"Nothing. Just a piece of trash. No big" Sora shrugged. Seifer began running at him, his eyes blazing with fire. He came close to Sora and lunged but Sora just stepped out of the way.

"I`m taking Kairi, Seifer!" Sora got back into his fighting stance.

"Not until I`m in a body bag!" Seifer swung again at him but his attack was blocked. He swung again, and again but Sora was far more agile than he was. Seifer lunged again but Sora slipped through his legs and hooked his Keyblade on Seifer`s leg and pulled. Seifer came crashing down and seemed to be out of it.

"Now for your lackeys..." Sora said while trudging towards us dragging his Keyblade behind him.

"Sorry Seifer. We`ll be back for you y`know!" Rai released his grip on me and I came down. The two looked at each other and run, leaving Seifer, Sora and I.

"You`ll pay for this Hakari" Seifer mumbled out.

"Just shut up Seifer!" I yelled before I grabbed Sora`s hand and ran. We ran past the ice cream shop and cafe` but I couldn`t see the dock. The last thing I want is that lunatic attacks us again.

"Go left" I heard Sora say.

"What?"

"Left" Sora tightened his grip and dragged me left and sprinted down the road.

"Straight, right, left, through the restaurant and stop!" He called out causing both of us to stop in our tracks.

"Why here Sora?" I asked, Sora grabbed a hold of my head and turned it around.

"The docks! C`mon you lazy bum!" I tugged on his arm and run straight for the docks. Luckily it was all downhill so the run down there was lees the two minutes.

"Untie your canoe and let`s get the hell got of here!" I told him as we quickly untied our canoes and rowed down to our island. About half way there the sun began to set. When we reached the docks we tied our boat and headed on shore.

"Wow..." I heard him say.

"What?"

"This island it`s... wow..." He seemed stunned.

"I know... you`ve been here before"

"Have I?"

"Yeah"

"Cool, so why are we here?" He raised a brow.

"Because Nam told me that not remembering something doesn`t really mean it`s gone. When you remember one thing it leads to another and another. Our memories are connected. Many pieces are linked together like they're in a chain- that makes up each of us" I smiled softy.

"Wow... that`s deep. But I get it"

"Good, now where to start... I got it! The paopu tree!"

"The pao-what?"

"The paopu tree! Let`s go it`s right over there!" I grabbed his arm and dragged him over to the shed, up the stairs and across the bridge.

"Kairi... can we pleaseee stop running... I`m running on empty!" Sora whined.

"Fine, we`re here anyway" I pointed to the bent over paopu tree.

"Hey! There`s fruit there!" He smiled widely and raced to to the tree and picked the star shaped fruit.

"Hmmmm this one looks good..."

"Sora don`t-" Too late Sora broke the fruit in half and popped it in his mouth and happily chewed away.

"Whoa this tastes awesome! You gotta try it!" Sora grinned and started to walk towards with the other half sticking out of his hand.

"I-I don`t think so..."

"Why not?"

"You don`t remember the legend do you?"

"Of course I do!"

"Really?"

"Nope" At that moment Sora shoved the fruit in my mouth.

"Sor- hmm this tastes good" I grinned widely and licked my lips while I chewed away at the star shaped fruit.

"Told you" Sora threw on a smug smile.

"Yeah, but now..."

"We`re not hungry"

"No, it`s the legend. Once two people share a paopu their destinies become forever intertwined. We can never leave each other" I hopped on to the tree and stared into the setting sun.

"Yeah... what`s so bad about that?" Sora said hopping next to me.

"What?" I spun around to meet his face so close to mine.

"Kairi if there`s anyone on this earth I want to share this fruit with... it`s you" I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Really?" I smiled while blushing.

"Is there another?" With that I didn`t care what happened anymore, I just went right up and kissed the boy. I wrapped my arms around his neck and closed my eyes to savour this feeling; I felt his arms snake around my waist to deepen the kiss. Our bodies melted into each other, this feeling was sensational and that was the happiest moment in my life. I felt all my worries melt away.

_OH MY GOSH! I can`t believe this is happening!_

_Wait, what`s happening Kai?_

_OH SHIT NAM! What did I say!_

_Sorry, we`re coming out to the play island,_

_W-wait wwhy?_

_To introduce Xion fully and your canoes are missing as well_

_Ohhh no_

_What_

_N-nothing, come on_

_Are you on your way here_

_Yeah we`re like half way there_

_Oh boy_

_Kai, you okay?_

_Yeah_

_You got Sora with you, don`t you?_

_Just keep coming we`ll meet you at the docks_

_Hahaha, see you soon._

I was the first one to break the kiss; as I stared into his deep sea blue eyes I realized he did feel what I felt for all these years.

"Heh, that was..." I started.

"Amazing" Sora replied wide eyed; causing me to blush.

"Not that I didn`t enjoy this but... the others are coming"

"What? Aw man... I was hoping we were gonna do more stuff like this" He pouted.

"You`ve been hanging out with Axel for too long" I glared at him; he immediately threw his arms up to his chest.

"Not anything like that Kai. What I meant, what I was gonna say... *sigh* you can slap me now"

"Whoa, you have been hanging out with him for too long... Sora I`m not gonna slap you"

"Really?" He perked up.

"Yeah, you`re too cute for that..." I giggled and kissed his nose causing him to blush.

"C`mon Sora. We gotta make sure they don`t suspect anything" I lanced my hand with his and started to walk down the path, when he grabbed me and picked me up bridal style.

"What are you doi-"

"Why walk when we can swim?" He grinned.

"Sora don`t you DARRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" I scream as he leaped off the little island and into the sea, still smiling as we crashing into the water.

"Great, now I`m all wet"

"That`s-"

"If you say that's what she said I`m will slap you"

"My lips are sealed"

"C`mon Sora we gotta dry off"

"Alright" I than grabbed him and perked his cheek making him weak as jelly so, I pushed him over.

"Hey!"

"That`s for getting me wet!"

"I thought that was a good thing!"

"Shut up Sora, hehe" I laughed and ran on shore followed by the soaking brunette.

"Thanks Kai"

"You`re welcome" I helped him up and we walked over to the dock and spotted 6 figures.

"Look they're here" Sora pointed out to them.

"LAND HOO!" Axel exclaimed as he reached the dock, followed by Selphie, Riku, Xion, Roxas and Nam.

"Whoa, *gasp* we can as *gasp* fast *gasp* as we could" Selphie panted.

"For what?" I asked sweetly.

"That" Selphie pointed to our linked hands.

"Whoa, how`d that get there" Sora blushed pulled back his hand and rubbed the back of his head.

"Details. NOW!" Selphie crossed her arms and tapped her foot on the ground impatiently.

**Time Leap: Back to the Present**

"Whoa..." Selphie seemed shocked by our whole ordeal.

"Way to own Seifer!" Roxas threw an arm over his brother.

"Way to get some balls!" Axel fist bumped his best friend

"I guess we wouldn`t be seeing him for awhile" Riku fist bumped him as well.

"That was soo cool!" Xion hugged me.

"Yeah sis I can`t believe it`s finally happening!" Nam joined in on our group hug.

"It`s sooo romantic!" Selphie tackled us down in a bone crushing hug.

"I bet if Kairi didn`t do what she had done Selphie would of exploded" Nam giggled.

"And after all that... I still can`t remember a thing" Sora chuckled.

"Yeah, I thought for sure if we came here, his memory would just click" I shrugged.

"So maybe we need something big to come along and maybe that`ll be enough to do it" Riku thought aloud.

"Or maybe he just needs to remember something about Kairi and the chain of memories will just fix itself" Xion suggested.

"Maybe..." Roxas replied.

"Well it`s too late to row back how about a... sleepover!" Selphie grinned widely.

"What about school?" Nam asked.

"Screw school!" Axel exclaimed.

"Hehe. Alright then let the festivities began!" I shouted out throwing my fist in the air.

**Sorry but this chapter had a lot of mistakes and I got more ideas just before I was about to post it. But now I shall write Chapter 12. Remember to review. Happy Half term! Well for me anyway lol ^-^**

**P.S. I`m thinking of writing a Mickey Mouse fanfic. Tell what you think.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author`s Note: Sorry for the long wait I caught something and have been ill for the past week but I`m over that now and am ready to post this next chapter. Enjoy \(^-^)/**

"_What about school?" Nam asked._

"_Screw school!" Axel exclaimed._

"_Hehe. Alright then let the festivities begin!" I shouted out throwing my fist in the air._

**Chapter 12: It started out so well...**

**Kairi`s POV**

"Hehe. Alright then, let the festivities begin!" I shouted out throwing my fist in the air.

"That`s more like it!" Axel threw an arm over me.

"E-hmm" Sora glared at Axel.

"Whoops how`d that get here... heh" Axel pulled back his arm and rubbed the back of his head.

"So are you two... together now..?" Nam asked with pleading eyes, I turned to Sora and watched a smile consume his face. I shot back to Nam.

"What do you think?" I grinned as Sora pulled me closer to him.

"What do you think? OF COURSE THEY ARE NAMINE!"Selphie yelled as Nam backed away slowly. Selphie slowly calmed down and spoke again.

"Sorry... It`s just sooo obvious and Nam is the smartest one here"

"Hey!" Riku glared at her.

"Don`t deny it Riku..."

"Shut up..."

"Come on guys you`re bumming me out" Axel whined while Xion chuckled in the corner.

"Who says that anymore?" Xion asked through a smug smile.

"I do" Axel pointed to his chest proudly.

"Axel you shouldn`t be proud of that..." Roxas grinned.

"That`s probably the reason he doesn`t have a girlfriend" Riku added.

"Well neither do you!"

"Bitch please... I could get one anytime you want"

"Fine but man it`s like couples night here" Axel whined.

"You jelly?" Roxas smirked.

"Who says that?" Axel snapped back.

"Hey I already have a girlfriend" Roxas defended.

"Calm your balls down Axel and go get us some wood" Riku jumped in.

"Why?"

"For fire you dipshit" Riku chuckled. Before anything else was said Axel stood up and shouted out FIRE before dashing into the jungle to get some wood leaving the rest of us the bask in each other`s company. I took this opportunity to rest my head on Sora`s shoulder and look up at the stars.

"Hey! I just got an idea" Naminé suddenly perked up.

"What is it babe?" Roxas asked.

"Let`s tell STORIES!" Nam stood up clapping her hands like a 5 year old.

"Aren't we a little old for that?" Sora questioned.

"Nope and for two reasons. One. We should tell some stories so we can find the right memory to jump start all of Sora`s memorises and two. Nobody is too old for a good story" Nam sat down again.

"Like a boss" Roxas smiled and snuggled next to her.

"So we just keep telling stories until we set off a reaction?" I asked.

"Yep"

"Ok I`ll text Aqua to bring Ven and Terra" Selphie said before setting off on her phone.

"Why?" Sora raised a brow.

"Cause they know some crazy shiz" Selphie didn`t even bother to look up.

"Alright let`s get to it!" I shouted before I began twirling my hair thinking of a story. "Hey guys. Do you hear... screaming?" Just then Axel came into view screaming with a pile of logs in his arms.

"I SHALL MAKE... FIRE!" He cried out before throwing the logs down, gathering them in a pile and pouring a mysterious liquid on them.

"Wait... I know that smell... Axel is that..?" Roxas asked his voice becoming uneasy.

"Yep" Axel replied with his eyes wide open and an evil smile plastered on his face as wide as his face.

"HIT THE DECK!" Roxas called out before diving backwards and coving his head air raid style.

"Why would..?"

"FIRE!" Axel threw down a lit match and a volcano of a fire erupted from the logs.

"THE HELL IS THAT?!" Riku yelled.

"HOLY SHIZ!" Selphie added.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed before diving behind Sora. After the volcano died down and the smoke cleared we all slowly crept towards the small campfire and recomposed ourselves. Before we make any other moves we all turned our attention to the soot covered Axel before we all let lose our anger at him.

"You almost got us killed!"

"What in the hell was that?"

"Who brings gasoline to a camp-out?" Roxas glared at Axel before he could reply.

"I do. It`s my emergency supply" Axel smirked. "It worked didn`t it?"

"*Sigh* I can`t believe I`m saying this but... He`s right I`m all toasty now" I giggled.

"I gotta agree with Kai but Axel... it`s taking the term Hothead to an extreme don`t cha think?" Sora asked lying back nonchalantly.

"Hey! This reminds me of a story" I interrupted.

"Oh so we`re kicking this up old-school style? I`m down with that" Axel grinned dusting off the soot from his face.

"Alright Kai. Lay it on me" Sora said sitting up.

"It reminds me of the time Roxas and Nam became whole again" I pointed to the two blondes staring at each other.

"Oh yeah" Nam smiled softly.

"The day I could be my own person" Roxas grabbed his chain.

"This sounds promising. Tell me the tale!" Sora bounced happily like a puppy on steroids.

"Alright, alright. It all started about 1 year ago..."

_**Time Leap Backwards 1 year...**_

**(Hey guys, I had this idea of a one shot on how Roxas and Naminé became whole again but I thought I would put it in my story instead I think I might just put it in a separate story just in case :) **

_**Kairi`s POV**_

_As my alarm went off I could tell it was gonna be one great day. I slowly got up and turned off and walked to my window. The view of my island never failed to amaze me. From the soft sand beaches, to the paopu trees, my island was paradise. But all paradises had their time and besides I had school today. Nothing special about it, an average Wednesday plus I had some exams coming up so I needed to be ready. I dragged myself out of bed and began my daily routine (I have no idea what girls do in the bathroom since you know... I`m a guy. So here`s my best guess) I turned on the shower and jumped in and the cold water hit me like a ton of bricks. Jolting me awake I quickly turned on the hot water and enjoyed a relaxing shower. Next I wrapped up my hair and began to change afterwards I unwrapped my hair and checked it out in my mirror. As I began to blow dry my hair I could sworn I saw a blonde streak in my hair but I ignored it. I ran downstairs and grabbed some money._

"_Sorry mum, already late I`ll eat at school! Bye" I said that so quickly I sounded like Selphie. Speaking of which I`m late to pick her up._

"_KAI! Where have you been? Huh? I`ve been waiting here for a whole 10 minutes!" As she continued to ramble on I just pushed an extra large espresso in her face. She glared at me before taking a sip._

"_I forgive you" I laughed at her but it soon died down when Selphie asked._

"_Hey Kairi... are you going blonde?"_

"_Wha? Why would say that?" I raised a brow._

"_This" She unclipped my hair and the blonde streak fall down straight into view._

"_I know it`s weird huh?"_

"_Well if it`s that weird you should talk to Sora about he`s like... the King of this shiz"_

"_What are you trying say?"_

"_Nothing" She said hiding her face in the espresso before starting to walk away from me._

"_Hey! Get back here!" I spent a good 10 minutes chasing Selphie until I finally reached school and collapsed in our common room. _

"_C`mon Riku! Give it back!"_

"_No way blondie!"_

"_Oh hell no! C`mon I`m hungry!"_

"_Too late" From the corner of my apple I saw Sora and Riku fighting over from what it looked like was a... mars bar?_

"_All most got it" I could see Sora stretching over Riku, just to get one finger on it before Riku would jerk it away teasing him to try again. I laughed to myself as I watched my two childhood friends fight over their childish antics. Just as Sora got hold of it Riku pushed him away with his left hand and shoved half of the thing in his mouth. Sora gasped and pouted while folding his arms and turning away from Riku. I giggled to myself and skipped merrily over to the guys. _

"_Hey guys" I smiled at both of them._

"_Hey Kair- HAHAHAHAHA" As soon as Riku started to laugh my blonde hair fell and swung to and fro right in front of me. Sora slowly swung his head around and let his arms drop to his sides with his mouth agape._

"_YOU TOO?" He stood up and grabbed my chin checking every inch of my face before grabbing the blonde hair._

"_Riku do you see this?" Sora punched Riku before asking._

"_Yeah what is up with you two today?" Riku replied trying to stiff his laughter._

"_Sora... My hair..." _

"_Sssshhhhh"_

"_Sora!"_

"_Ssssshhhhhh and look" Sora placed a finger on my lips I hoped he didn`t catch my blush but it soon faded after pulled down one of his spikes down to meet my face. He removed his finger to allow me to gasp._

"_No... Way!" I yanked down on Sora`s hair causing him to wince in pain before dragging his to see Selphie._

"_What`s up Kairi... Whoa..." Selphie`s smile soon faded as I showed her both our blonde streaks._

"_Exactly the reaction I had" I told her before releasing Sora from my grip._

"_Ow" He glared at me before rubbing his head._

"_Not so good when the shoe is on the other foot huh?" I replied back watching ease back to his relaxed posture._

"_So are you two doing a thing with your hair, you know... together?" Riku walked over to us before holding both our streaks up._

"_NO!" We both said in union before turning to each other._

"_How did this happen?" I asked Sora._

"_I dunno but it`s gotta have something to do with our adventures... right Riku?" Sora turned to Riku._

"_Probably... but I don`t think we know anyone with blond hair... maybe an enemy?" _

"_I suppose"_

"_Kai don`t lie we both know people with blond hair" Sora perked up and grabbed both my arms._

"_We do?"_

"_Yep. Starts with a N..."_

"_Oh my gosh NAMINE" With her name said we began our quest to contact our long lost nobodies. But as the days went by we noticed more and more that Sora and I were changing, small things at first but as the week went on we found out we were dead wrong. By the end of the month all was completely blonde and so was Sora. He decided to style it differently since he couldn`t shake the feeling he was becoming a different person. But one day enough was enough._

_I woke up on a sunny Thursday morning the sun was shining and the birds were twitting softly as I woke up and dragged myself to the bathroom to my daily routine. As I got out of the shower I looked at my hair. Still as blonde as ever but something felt different. I walked up to my mirror and the difference hit me in the face like puberty. I tried my hardest to stop myself from screaming to the heavens. I slowly touched my face all my feature had just changed in the slightest making all the difference. All my features had gone softer and my face had become fuller. I defiantly wasn`t Kairi anymore._

"_At least my voice sounds the same" I said to myself before getting dressed and throwing on a hoodie to disguise my new look. I had gotten half way to school before I felt a hand on my shoulder._

"_Kairi. Finally where were you" I heard Selphie's bouncy voice say and she spun me around before I looked her straight in the eye._

"_Oh sorry I thought you were someone else"_

"_No, no, no, no wait Selphie it`s me... Kairi"_

"_Whoa... you didn`t tell me you had plastic surgery" She hugged me tightly._

"_No that`s not it. I don`t know what`s happening I need to talk Sora. Have you seen him?"_

"_Actually... yeah. He passed by my house a few minutes ago"_

"_Great we can still catch him" We sprinted to school with Selphie asking question every 5 minutes. We finally made it to school and we spotted a blond haired boy heading to the second floor. We followed him until he stopped at his locker._

"_Sora!" I called out to him._

"_Why does everyone call me that? Uh... Naminé..?"_

"_Naminé?"_

"_Yes it is you!" Sora grabbed me and spun me around all movie like leaving me all dizzy._

"_Sora stop acting crazy" Selphie flicked his ear._

"_Ow and who are you suppose to be?" Sora glared at her._

"_Sora!" She yelled and glared straight back._

"_The name`s ROXAS!"_

"_Roxas?"_

"_Yeah Nam tell her"_

"_I`m Kairi..."_

"_Really... I guess you do sound different..."_

"_No shiz"_

"_Selphie calm down! And yeah I`m not Naminé... at least not yet... like in your case"_

"_Oh so you`re Kairi. At least I know someone here and just between you and me... you have no idea how cramped Sora`s physic is" Roxas chuckled._

"_Hey! I heard that" Roxas snapped back._

"_Roxas why are you arguing with yourself?" I asked._

"_I`m not!" Roxas insisted. _

"_Kairi! Help me!" He spoke again._

"_Hey I should be the only one talking here!" Roxas said starring at his hands._

"_Shut up and get me out of here!" He yelled again._

"_I think I`ll go..." Selphie said before running away._

"_Ok Kai I think we better talk to Riku..."_

"_Riku... I defeated a Riku once..."_

"_You what?!"_

"_Stop it! Both of you! You two better get a grip or so help me I will drive your conjoined skull into the concrete UNDERSTAND!"_

"_Yes mam"_

"_Let`s go!" We left for the common room luckily he was there._

"_Yup looks like Sora`s still there..." Riku tapped his chin._

"_Oh really... cause I didn`t notice" Roxas` sarcasm could be hear miles away._

"_We know that the question is what do we do about it..?" I asked._

"_Simple... we cut them in half" He grinned._

"_Are you crazy?!" Roxas said wide eyed._

"_Riku this is no time to be a psycho!" I snapped back at him._

"_No, not like that. We should separate their hearts. They`re obviously still connected which explains why Sora can still talk" Riku replied._

"_But if I remember correctly I`m Sora`s nobody so... I`ve already claimed his body so his hearts should be lost" Roxas said back._

"_Hmmm maybe not. Kairi. You`re a princess of heart, maybe you can use my keyblade to give Sora back his body and give Roxas his own"_

"_I can try" I said back unsure of myself._

"_Great. Here take this" Riku closed his eyes and a dark cloud appeared in his hand. As soon as it cleared away his Keyblade made its self clear. It`s blade was blood red and sharp with a angle`s wing at the tip while the handle was the combination of good and evil. "It`ll help" As I took a grip the Keyblade changed. A golden flower incrusted Keyblade replaced it._

"_Thanks. C`mon Roxas let`s get to it" I smiled at him as I lead him through the crowded walls and behind the school walls. I re -summoned the Keyblade._

"_You ready?"_

"_As ready as I`ll ever be..." Roxas shut his eyes tight._

"_Here goes..." With that I lunged forward and pieced Roxas` heart and watched it flow out of him. I took a firm grip on my blade and sliced the hearts in two gently placing one of them back into Roxas and cradling the other in my hand. Roxas` eyes shot open and began breathing deeply._

"_Never... Do that... To me... Again" Roxas managed to say in between breathes. _

"_You have my word" I grinned. I looked down at the red orb in my hand and slowly placed it on the floor. I took a step back and pointed my Keyblade straight at it. A beam of pure light shot from it and hit the orb with a strong force slowly creating an outline of a person. I smiled happily and pressed on. I watched in amazement as the orb slowly grew and filled the shape with life and colour. Soon the transformation was complete and there stood Sora. His eyes closed and his skin pale with his spike slightly drooping._

"_Whoa I didn`t know you could do that..." Roxas said before stepping closer to Sora and placing a hand where his heart was. "At least he`s alive" Roxas grinned before Sora`s eyes shot open and scared the living daylights out of Roxas. Soon he began frantically searching himself while the all colour returned to his face._

"_Hehe, Sora. Calm down, you`re all still you..." I smiled softly at him_

"_Not to be rude but who are you?"_

"_Sora it`s me Kair... Naminé" I stuck out my hand._

"_Well please to meet you and you must be... ROXAS!" Sora exclaimed grabbing the boy and pulling him into a bone crushing hug._

"_Welcome back buddy..."_

"_Ok so where`s Kairi?"_

"_Actually you`re about to see her now..." I said flipping the Keyblade round and facing it towards me._

"_Wait Naminé don`t you know..." I didn`t give Sora time to finfish his sentence I could already feel my heart being engulfed by Naminé's. As soon as I felt my heart leave I tossed Roxas my Keyblade which once again changed into a white blade. I recognised this one, it was the Oathkeeper. I smiled at him and said "Just do what I did"_

"_Will do" With that said I closed my eyes and let myself fall into darkness. This feeling was overwhelming, I felt I was losing who I was. All my memories, feelings, experiences... gone. But just as I was about to be consumed, a light cut through the darkness. It felt so warm and it lifted me up. Higher and higher, until my eyes shot open and my vision adjusted. Three figures stood there watching me two I easily recognised but the third was harder._

"_Hey Kairi" Roxas patted my back._

"_I`m glad you`re back" Sora stepped forward and hugged me. All the while I stood and stared back at the mysterious girl. She looked just like I did this morning, her features were much softer than mine and her face had was fuller, her hair came just passed her shoulders in golden curls and she was wearing a white dress. Her eyes stood out from the rest of her body, the same blue eyes as Roxas they seemed like a perfect match. I stepped forward and stuck out my hand._

"_You must be Naminé..." I stuck out my hand with a warm smile._

"_Y-yeah..." She took my hand._

"_Heh, I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship... sister"_

_**Back To the Future... LOL**_

_**Sora`s POV**_

"Wow that was one long flashback..." I teased.

"Hey, at least I came up with something" Kairi pouted.

"Yeah Kairi, you`re a genius..." Selphie rolled her eyes.

"Thanks Selphie" Kairi smiled back to her.

"Hey guys look at that" Nam pointed to a sleeping Riku and Xion leaning against each other. "I`m gonna sketch it"

"For framing?" Roxas asked sheepishly.

"No blackmail"

"That`s my girl" Roxas said laying down next to her.

"Guys do you realise it`s like... 1 in the morning" Selphie said putting her phone away.

"Wow that was a long flashback..." I chuckled before lying down. Kairi joined shortly.

"I guess it`s goodnight you guys" Kairi said closing her eyes.

"Night" Roxas.

"Awww already?" Heh Selphie.

"Sweet dreams" Nam.

"See ya" Axel.

"Good night Kairi" I whispered before kissing her. As I closed my eyes I let myself slowly drift away but I couldn`t shake this feeling that today was my last haven before everything would go bad.

**Kairi`s POV**

The next day I woke up to the seagulls squawking away and the sea slowly lapping the beach. I smiled to myself once I saw the sleeping boy in front of me, I had no idea how his arm managed to sneak across my waist but I was glad he did it. He made me feel safe. I gentle placed it back at his side and stood up stretching and dusting myself on sand and it was everywhere. Even in some places I thought sand couldn`t reach. As I walked down to the water I noticed that I couldn`t smell the sea, but I shrugged it off before continuing. I cupped the water and splashed myself awake. That`s when I noticed it. The water. It was... purple?

I stood up and ran back to Sora and the other. I shook each one until they told me to stop.

"Kairiiiiii! No school today, remember?" Selphie drifted to sleep again.

"Kairi what`s going on?" Sora asked me, concern was filling his voice.

"This" I took off my hoodie and scooped up the water quickly rushing back. "Look" Sora took a handful and let it fall through his hand before turning to Riku.

"Riku?"

"Okay let me see... oh no..."

"What is it?" Nam asked.

"It`s not good"

"C`mon tell us" Roxas said.

"You really don`t want to know"

"Riku!" Xion pouted.

"You can tell us" Sora placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It`s... Darkness" And with that the only sound that could be heard was the drop of my hoodie and the darkness infected water hitting our island, our home. Axel finally came out of his sleep coma and found us in shock.

"Well this can`t be good"

**There you go. Sorry it took way longer than I thought. I am sad to say that we are approaching the end of Got It Memorized. Don`t worry the next chapter is already in progress. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Let`s get straight into the action.**

"_It`s... Darkness" And with that the only sound that could be heard was the drop of my hoodie and the darkness infected water hitting our island, our home. Axel finally came out of his sleep coma and found us in shock._

"_Well this can`t be good"_

**Chapter 13: Return of Old Foes**

**Kairi`s POV**

"Well, this can`t be good..." Axel cupped some of the water in his hands and inspected the water before taking a sip of it.

"AXEL! You don`t what the hell that is!" I yelled at him before he spat it out in a spray of water.

"That... was... the worst thing I`ve ever tasted" Axel rubbed his tongue along his shirt.

"No shit dumbass... That was darkness" Roxas folded his arms.

"Darkness hmm... I thought with..." Axel pointed to each of us and counted on his figures before continuing "4 Keyblade wielders, one chakraming assassin, one princess of light, an artist with the power to control memories..." Axel said.

"Oh yeah Nam, why didn`t you just fix Sora`s memories from the start?" I turned to my sister.

"What?! Last time it took me a _whole_ year just to fix just a few months of his life! Imagine how long it would take to fix his entire life!" Nam snapped back.

"Fair point" I shrugged I gestured to Axel to continue.

"...and one excuse me superannoyingfemalethingthat makesmewanttokilliteverytime itopensitsmouth *cough* *cough* teenage girl" Axel continued. (for anyone who couldn`t read that I suggest you take reading classes. If they have those haha. I`m kidding it said "super annoying female thing that makes me want to kill it every time it opens its mouth")

"Hey!" Selphie pouted.

"Don`t deny what`s true..." Nam pointed out

"As I was saying... I thought that darkness would want to stay the hell away from this place. Especially since you`ve kicked its ass every time it's even tried to hurt anyone" Axel said before he raised a brow.

"Apparently, it's not through with us yet..." Riku`s yes lowered.

"Come on guys, I don`t know what this darkness is but, from what I heard it sound like it has no chance!" Sora tried cheering everyone up.

"Sora... you don`t know what it can do to you..." Roxas began.

"It can overtake you and make you do... horrible things..." Riku added.

"It can take you away from your friends..." Xion turned to Roxas and Axel.

"It can make you forget what`s important to you..." I turned to Sora.

"Oh, well... If the darkness is that scary..." Sora summoned the Kingdom Key. "...then maybe it`s time we light the darkness!" He grinned before waving the keyblade around and finally pointing it towards the sky. A giant light appeared in the sky, giving off a brilliant glow and dazzling warmth. We were all amazed at this wonderful sight that we almost didn`t see Aqua, Ven and Terra arrive.

"Oh hey guys" I turned and gave them a weak smile.

"So does anyone want to tell me why the water is... purple?" Ven replied.

"It`s the darkness" Roxas blurted out.

"What?!" Aqua took a step back.

"Yeah, it`s back" Nam turned to face them as well.

"Why can`t we just be done with it?" Terra said angrily.

"Because we have to live with it" Axel stepped forward.

"Darkness is a part of our lives like the light is" I added.

"So why should we be afraid?" Selphie asked.

"We`re not afraid of the darkness. We`re afraid of the things lurking inside" Riku finished off.

"Okay, I think I get so... what`s Sora doing?" Selphie pointed to the brunette still standing in his position.

"Oh yeah, Sora you can stop now. You inspired everyone" I walked up to him.

"I can`t..." Sora turned to me.

"What do you mean?" I tilted my head.

"I really can`t... argg..." Just then a wave of energy threw me back.

"Kairi!" Roxas caught me in time before I fell.

"Sora! What the hell!" I yelled at him.

"I`m sorry I`m just... arrggg..." Sora`s head lowered as the Keyblade changed shape. The Keyblade emerged with a red handle replacing the golden one, a long purple blade with a sharp point at the end took the Keyblade`s image. The Mickey shaped keychain vanished in a cloud of darkness and reappeared with a heartless symbol.

"Wait I remember that..." Sora began.

"It the Keyblade that unlock hearts!" Riku yelled behind us.

"Okay Sora change it back..." Nam said. But Sora seemed unfazed.

"Sora! Change it back!" Roxas put me down and stepped forward and grabbed Sora`s arm. "Didn`t you hear... Sora?" Roxas said before looking at Sora straight in the eye. But that was the problem, his eyes were shut tight.

"Sora..?" I reached out hand but Sora`s head quickly snapped up freaking both me and Roxas.

"Whoa! Don`t do that... what the hell, Sora?" I looked to get a better look at him and noticed one big difference. His eyes. Bright yellow like one of the heartless. His skin was now darker than usual and his spikes were definably a lighter shade, almost silver. Sora slowly lowered his Keyblade and pointed it right at me causing me to stumble back.

"Ouch! Sora!" I yelled at him but he just stared.

"This world has been connected..." He began.

"What-" Roxas was cut short when Sora quickly pointed the Keyblade at him.

"Tied to the darkness..." He continued.

"Okay now you`re freaking me out" Selphie stepped a few paces back.

"There is so much to learn" He just kept going.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Riku yelled, causing Sora to slowly shake his head and step forward towards him.

"You understand so little..."

"What`s that supposed to mean!" Riku defended.

"A meaningless effort..." Sora got up right in Riku`s face.

"Shut up and make sense already!" Riku glared back, starting to get annoyed.

"One who knows nothing can understand... nothing"

"Wait... I recognised that voice" Sora just smirked at him before lunging forward.

"SORA NO!" Xion screamed but it was too late. Sora stood there watching his best friend go down with a satisfied smile on his face.

"It is time for my return..." Sora carried on.

"I knew I recognised _that_ voice... Ansem" Riku said through grit teeth.

"I knew you wouldn`t forget me..." Sora smiled back at him.

"After everything we`ve been through it`s hard to forget" Riku said before Xion rushed over to help him.

"Take a look at this tiny place... To the hearts seeking freedom this island is a prison surrounded by water" Sora pointed the Keyblade back to Riku. "And so this boy sought to escape his prison. He sought a way to cross over into other worlds and opened his heart to darkness..." Sora/ Ansem chuckled to himself.

"Sora!" I called out.

"Don`t bother. Your voice cannot reach him where he is. His heart has been consumed by darkness. All worlds begin in darkness and all so end." Sora/Ansem finished off before walking back to the shore line and stood pointing the Keyblade out to sea.

"What are you doing Ansem?!" Terra demanded.

"Bringing back some old friends..." Ansem smiled before thrusting the Key towards Riku.

"But first my body..." Ansem pointed the key at Riku and he clutched his heart.

"Arrgg. It feels like... like..."

"Darkness is taking your heart..." Ansem grinned.

"No Riku, go towards the light" Xion hugged him.

"He`s not dying Xion!" Aqua called out.

"He might as well be..." Ansem laughed before jerking the Key backwards ripping the life out of Riku. He gently guided the heart slowly towards him and held the life source in his hand.

"Nooooooo!" Xion screamed while holding Riku`s lifeless body.

"You see the heart is no different. Darkness sprouts within it, it grows, consumes it. Such as its nature. In the end all hearts must return to darkness. Even this boy`s returned to the darkness whence it came!" Ansem raised his voice allowing us all to hear what was said.

"Riku... can`t be..." I whispered.

"He can and... What?!" Just then a small piece of that hearts slowly floated away from Ansem and back to Riku. We were all in shock none of us moved not even Ansem. The little spec managed to glide back to Riku and set itself in Xion`s hand.

"Riku..?" Xion said with a weak voice. She then smiled gently and pressed it back where it should be. Riku`s eyes slowly opened and his lips curved into a mocking smile.

"You can`t get rid of me that easily Ansem" Riku said weakly while he lightly chuckled to himself.

"So it seems the light has spared you. No matter. A single spec of light cannot save you from the darkness about to destroy all!" Ansem threw the heart in the air and pointed the Keyblade towards it. A dark beam shot towards the hearts and it slowly began to grow.

"What`s happening?" Ven said stepping back.

"A reunion to end all!" The dark beam then shot right through it and spit into 5 dark clouds. We all looked up to a sky filling with darkness, Ansem seemed to be floating off the ground now. It pained us all to see Sora like this but now wasn`t the time because suddenly the darkness began to take shape.

"What is that?" Terra questioned.

"I can see..." Nam began.

"People..?" Selphie continued.

"I don`t what it is but I`m not sticking around to find out!" Selphie yelled before running to the docks.

"Selphie! Wait!" I called out to her but it was in vain as she just increased her pace and ended up at the docks.

"Nothing can escape... SHADOWS!" Ansem bellowed before pointing the Keyblade in Selphie`s direction. Small blobs of darkness started to rain from the sky, seeping into the ground as they made contact. The dark shapes quickly landed and rose up from the ground revealing their true forms.

"Heartless..." I whispered to myself. They started to stagger towards Selphie but Roxas intervened.

"No one`s getting any closer!" Roxas shouted before summoning Oathkeeper and Oblivion and started to attack the heartless.

"Ahh... so you must be... Roxas..." Ansem said.

"Yeah. What of it?" Roxas replied finishing off the last shadow before jumping in the air and throwing both Keyblades at Ansem.

"You`re fight is not with me... but with my other..." Ansem answered back before blocking Roxas` attack and sending both blades hurling towards him. Naminé screamed out as Roxas grabbed Oathkeeper but failed to counter Oblivion as he came down with a thud. Nam and Axel ran past the recuperating shadows to comfort Roxas while he struggled to get back up.

"Oof..What do you mean by your other?" Roxas managed to say through grit teeth.

"It is time for his awakening..." Ansem grinned before launching the Keyblade in the air. We all stared as a dark cloud came over us and suddenly lightning struck down causing us all to shield our eyes from the bright light. After the light had cleared all that was left was a figure in a black coat, but his hood was covering his face.

**Roxas` POV**

"No... It can`t be..." Axel began.

"And yet it is" Ansem smiled down from above. The figure slowly raised his hand over his head and threw back his hood revealing a tanned middle aged man with almost grey hair.

"Nothing is... ETERNAL!" He called out.

"Xemnas!" Xion yelled back.

"Number 8, Number 13, Number 14! Come now, we have much to discuss" Xemnas floated down towards Axel and me.

"No! I just got away from you... and now you want me back after sending me to destroy my friends... I DON`T THINK SO!" Axel called out before summoning his Chakrams and charging at him. Xemnas just smirked and dodged his attack, Axel stopped on the other side and got ready to attack again but was interrupted by Dusks.

"Dusks? No problem!" Axel said before charging at a dusk and slicing it in half.

"Axel you`re wasting your time..." Xemnas shook his head before snapping his figures causing more ducks to appear.

"He knows my name... Oof" Axel said to himself before taking a hit from a dusk. "Ahhh, Roxas. I know you`re still out of it but... I could really use help" Axel called out while slowly backing away.

"Nam let me go I can handle this" I said, Nam nodded and helped me stand up before I summoned back Oblivion and casting Curaga on myself.

"Xemnas get ready for an ass-whooping!" I yelled before charging and unleashing my limit power Magic Hour upon them.

"You`re finished"! I yelled before I slashed a dusk along its back and cast firaga at another. I dodge rolled away from another and sliced two clearing a straight path to where Axel was.

"Axel"

"Roxas" Our reunion was cut short when more dusk appeared. We were outnumbered but these guys were clearly outmatched.

"Give me strength!" I called out again before jumping in the air and unleashing two pillars of light that came down from the heavens. I grinned as I watched all the dusks disappear under my power; I soon reached the peak of my power and unleashed a wave of blinding light destroying all the dusks in one sweet movement.

"Suck on that Xemnas!" Axel called out from behind me.

"Xemnas! Keep them occupied. It`s time I returned to my own being..." Ansem said, Xemnas nodded and landed causing more dusks to rise from the ground behind him.

"Man... I`m getting sick of the bad guys having all the cool shit!" Axel whined before a dusk rushed us.

**Sora`s POV**

"I`m falling... falling into darkness.  
It`s soo cold. But I keep falling.  
I`m slowly forgetting who I am... Not that I had a clue to start with. That fateful day changed everything. If I had just avoided it I could be out there helping my friends, just like they helped me. Who am I kidding? Nothing could have stopped that. I`m fated to fall into darkness... Forever forgotten.

"What am I saying? Nothing, not even the deepest darkest depths, is going to keep me from them. You hear me darkness? NOTHING!" I yelled into nothingness. I couldn`t open my eyes but even if I could I could guess where I was, literally, in the middle of nowhere. I began squirming from my current position, I struggled and tried to force my way out but nothing worked. It was if I was tied by invisible strings. Before I had a chance to try one last time, I was flipped unwillingly and my eyes opened slowly to be met with... a platform of darkness. My body gently landed itself on the platform; light seeped through the dark scenery. I was beyond scared now but I summoned all my courage and took a step forward suddenly the platform lit up like the night sky. The darkness turned into white doves that swiftly flew away. I dared to allow myself to look down but when I did I recognised this place straight away. I had been here once before but for what..?

_The light has saved you..._

"Who said that!?" I yelled.

_You are the one who will open the door to the light..._

"W-wait, w-what do you mean?" I questioned the voice.

_Your journey has guided you here..._

"J-journey? Okay now I`m officially creped out... I`ll play along but first tell me how the hell did I end up here?!"

_You are not ready..._

"Says you! Arrgg, I have no time for this how do I help Kairi!"

_You must choose..._

"Choose? Alright...What are the stakes?"

_You must choose between your light..._

All of a sudden a portal opened to my right broadcasting a image of Kairi and the others fighting to stay alive.

"...Kairi..."

_And your destiny... _

A ray of light came down and shone upon a Key looking weapon. It`s golden spare handle gleamed when the light touched it, the blade itself seemed to shine brighter than the rest having the teeth of the blade sunk into the platform. The Keychain that hung from the handle seemed to appeal to me the most.

"Wait I thought my destiny was to open to door _to_ the light..."

_Right now both are in danger, if you choose light your destiny will become even harder to obtain but choose your destiny and your light is lost causing you to walk among the shadows... forever... choose young hero..._

I lowered my head in shame.

"I ... can`t..."

**Kairi`s POV**

Things for us somehow went from bad to worse. Axel and Roxas were cornered by Dusks and now wizard nobodies, while Riku and Xion were struggling to contain the Heartless. Aqua, Ven and Terra were all trying their best but with them being the most inexperienced with the Heartless they were having some issues. So, me, Nam and Selphie have all been here in the shack, even though our lives were in danger I couldn't help but worry about Sora, he wasn`t himself.

"No shit" Nam glared at me.

"How did you-"

"Twin telepathy. How can you worry about him at a time like this!?" She yelled back at me.

"How can I not!?" I yelled back.

"Guys calm the fuck down. We need to stay together or we could all die!" Selphie screamed at us.

"Good point now keep watch!" I pointed to the door she shortly followed suit.

"She`s right..." Nam looked at me with sad eyes.

"Whoa... How many times do we get to say that?" I joked trying to lighten the mood.

"Heh, not many..." Nam replied but looked down again.

"Okay look Nam. We gonna make it through this we just gotta stick together and-"

"RUN!" Selphie shrieked at the top of her lungs before racing up the stairs

"Run?" Nam asked I replied with a shrug before about 10 Neoshadows broke down the door and walked towards us.

"Run?" Nam said backing up slowly.

"Very fast and don`t look back" I said before grabbing Nam`s hand and bolting in Selphie's direction. We ran up the stairs, carefully watching each step in fear it might be our last. We reached the top but with me being me I tripped on the last step dragging Nam down with me. She quickly scampered back up and held out her hand which I quickly took and continued running. We made across the bridge and saw Selphie panting against the Paopu tree.

"Are they following you?" Selphie asked panic was clearly in her voice.

"It`s nice to see you`re alive too and no" I replied before looking behind me to see two Neoshadows materialize from the ground. We all backed away in fear, I almost toppled over when we arrive at the edge of the sand covered platform.

"I guess we`re done for..." I heard Selphie say before slowly backing up behind me.

"Nice knowing you guys..." Nam replied. I felt her trembling as she grabbed my shirt in fear. Seeing no other option, I acted on impulse and ran towards the Paopu tree and grabbed a brunch before getting into a sloppy fighting stance. When it came to fighting I always had Sora or Riku by my side, but this time I was on my own. I quickly ran towards one and smacked it across the face causing it to stumble backwards before the other one ran towards me and tackled me to the ground...

**No one's POV **

They watched helplessly as the shadow slowly began to choke Kairi. She let go of her weapon...Naminé didn`t know what to or what to say but the other one was getting up and getting ready to pounce. If she knew anything right now it was this. She just had to save Kairi. She ran towards the brunch and grabbed it. She swung at the one choking Kairi; the shadow let go of Kairi but Nam must have been stronger than she looked because that sucker flew straight off the little island. Her victory was cut short as the second shadow leaped up and pounced onto Naminé cutting her in the arm at the same time. She cried out in pain as Kairi caught her breath. The shadow regained itself and readied its fighting stance but from behind Selphie shoulder barged it off the island and into the ocean.

"Kairi are you okay?" Naminé ran up to her sister and put her hand out.

"Yeah, nothing broken" Kairi smiled before grabbing her hand and propping herself up.

"Good, now... What the hell were you thinking Kai!?" Selphie screamed while walking towards the two sisters.

"I don`t know! We were gonna die if I didn`t do anything!" Kairi defended.

"Right now... Bravery gonna get you killed" Nam put a hand on her shoulder.

"Says you" Kairi crooked her head over to Naminé's currently bloody arm.

"Well what am I supposed to do!? Let it kill you?" Naminé yelled back.

"Kairi..." Selphie whispered.

Kairi smirked "Hypocrite"

"Naminé..." Selphie said a little louder.

"So help me Kairi Lovelock, I will kill you myself!" Naminé glared at her.

"Yo Bitches!" Selphie called out both Kairi and Nam turned to meet her glare.

"What!" They said together.

"Instead of trying to tear each other a new one, we should be trying to help out our friends" Selphie pointed to the hundreds of enemies surrounding their friends.

"And how are we gonna do that? It`s not like we have Keyblades of our own..." Nam trailed off.

"Or do we..." Kairi smiled facing her two friends.

"Excuse me" Selphie raised a brow.

"Last time we fought these guys Riku gave me a Keyblade of my own" Kairi smiled widely.

"What? WHAT!" Selphie yelled.

"You only thought of that now!" Nam joined in.

"Well yeah, I guess it just... never occurred to me... hehe" Kairi chuckled nervously while awkwardly rubbing the back of her head.

"Never occurred to you... NEVER OCCURED!" Naminé said slowly stepping forward, her face red hot with rage, her eyes blazing with fury and her hands balled into fists. Selphie followed suit.

"C-come on g-guys. We`re all on t-the same side" Kairi threw her arms up to her chest and backed away slowly but with Naminé and Selphie closing in Kairi knew she was about to enter hell.

I don`t why but it felt right to end the chapter there :)  
I`m actually so sorry for not updating sooner. I guess I had a major writing block and just waited for it to pass so...  
Sorry  
Please Review


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Hello again, sorry I haven`t been updating as much as I should but my life keeps getting in the way... (insert sad smiley here) anyways hopefully this chapter will satisfy your fanfic needs haha... Enjoy!**

_**Sora`s POV**_

_Right now both are in danger, if you choose light your destiny will become even harder to obtain but choose your destiny and your light is lost causing you to walk among the shadows... forever... choose young hero..._

_I lowered my head in shame. _

"_I ... can`t..."_

_**Kairi`s POV**_

_Things for us somehow went from bad to worse. Axel and Roxas were cornered by Dusks and now wizard nobodies, while Riku and Xion were struggling to contain the Heartless. Aqua, Ven and Terra were all trying their best but with them being the most inexperienced with the Heartless they were having some issues._

"_C-come on g-guys. We`re all on t-the same side" Kairi threw her arms up to her chest and backed away slowly but with Naminé and Selphie closing in Kairi knew she was about to enter hell._

**Chapter 14: Return of Old Foes  
Part 2**

**Kairi`s POV **

"C-come on g-guys. We`re all on t-the same side" I stuttered.

"I can`t believe you had a Keyblade all this time and never thought once to use it!" Selphie screamed in my face.

"The subject never came up" I smiled nevorsly.

"Never came up!" Selphie repeated in the same tone as she did before.

"Selphie calm down. We`ve been through a lot in the last 10 minutes. I think Kairi just needs some time... to think... and clear her head..." Nam suggested timidly.

"You`re ... right" Selphie admitted.

"Thank you Nam, now we need to-" I nodded in response.

"Time`s up" Nam causally said before pouncing on me vigorously shaking me back and forth.

"Bitch I ought to slap the filling from your teeth for not remembering CRUCAL INFORMATION FOR OUR VERY SURVIVAL!" Nam shrieked before dropping me to the ground and lecturing me further.

"Do you not like living Kairi? `Cause if you don`t I will gladly end you now" She threatened.

"My turn" Selphie chimed in.

"No. No more!" I yelled. "Let`s focus on the task at hand. Our friends are getting slaughtered out there and all we can think about is killing me?"#

"But it`s a really good idea!" Selphie whined.

"Agreed" Nam added.

"Please Nam we all know you couldn`t kill me and neither could you Selp. We all know Aqua`s the crazy one" I added before we shared a shiver running down our spines at the thought of the great birthday destater of 09.

"True. So what are we gonna do about all those?" Nam pointed to the mounds of black ooze that kept producing heartless.

"Spawning killing?" Asked Selphie.

"Don`t be a noob" I snapped.

"Alright so errr... re-group?" Nam tapped her chin.

"Best idea all day sis" I high fived her.

"Less congratulating more running away..ing" Selphie cooed halfway down the stairs.

"Just like to jump on the first thing that pops up" I chuckled.

"That`s what she said!" Nam laughed

"Nam!"

**Roxas` POV **

"Roxas!"

Axel called before he jumped and slashed a wizard nobody behind me. I came back by firing two firaga spells at two more wizards in front of us. We had continued our endless assault and I can tell you... it isn't getting easier.

"Thanks" I said quickly before leaping in the air and slashing another one before landing and taking out two dusks.

"These guys just keep coming!" Axel yelled as he threw his flaming chakrams at a dusk, knocking it into the ocean.

"You think I don`t know that?!" I called back as I back flipped over a dusk, slashing its head.

"Well what are we gonna do about it?" I heard him say back but I was pre-occupied defending myself from two wizards bombarding me with blizzard attacks.

"We need a plan, now!" I yelled back at him while I rushed over the wizards, sliding under them and slashing a dusk across its back.

"Regroup with Riku?" Axel shouted stuttering back towards me.

"Hell yeah!" I said before casting thunderaga at the mindless nobodies and running through slicing and dicing on our way.

**Riku`s POV**

_I just have to keep to keep going..._ I thought to myself. This was hard, fighting off hoards of heartless while my best friend tries to destroy all of mankind and the rest of my friends getting hammered by these... these... these bastards!

"Don`t think Riku! Just fight!" Xion yelled before casting reflectaga and snapping me out of my state.

"Sorry. Heh... spaced out there" I said back before firing dark aura. The dark balls of glowing blue energy quick shot out and hit their targets with ease.

"Nice one!" Xion complemented before letting down her shield and attacking two Neoshadows. I chuckled to myself, with the way she was going it seemed she could take on the entire darkness by herself. But no one can... not even Sora. Which reminds me...

"Xion!" I yelled before swiftly taking out a Neoshadow seeping out of the ground.

"Yeah?" She replied while casting fireaga at some shadows.

"I need a boost..." I panted while stabbing a Neoshadow.

"You don`t mean..." She looked up and back to me.

"Yeah" I said while slicing away at the endless heartless.

"You`re crazy" She looked at me with that look.

"But if it`s gonna get us out of this mess..." I smirked.

"I`ll do anything!" She smiled widely and took a few steps back, still firing away at the endless Heartless.

"Ready?" I called back, slashing away at some Neoshadows.

"Yeah" She replied weakly.

"Now!" I yelled running towards her.

"WIND!" She shouted out. A barrier of tornado wind surrounded her body; I ran straight for it and jumped right before I hit her, sending me flying in the opposite direction.

Right to my target.

"ANSEM!" I yelled readying my Keyblade for an attack. He turned towards me but all too late. I slashed at his torso and he flew back a few places.

"Foolish boy..." He grinned and slashed me back backhand with his keyblade sending me hurling into the ground. I heard Xion scream my name and I felt her cradle my head but my vision was still blurry, I closed my eyes. Who knew Ansem could whip Sora into shape? I slowly opened my eyes again, at first I thought I was just out of it but was Roxas... flying?

"Not as foolish as me!" he roared before he smirked and punched Ansem right in the face, sending Ansem right into the ground.

**Roxas` POV**

"Wait that came out wrong..." I chuckled to myself and performed a prefect dodge roll as I hit the ground ensuring my safety.

"Sorry to mess up that pretty face of yours _bro_. But I can`t let darkness ruin that mug of yours" I smirked as I watch him get up to his feet; he let out a sarcastic chuckle.

"Roxas. Now, now you wouldn`t want to hurt your dear ol brother now would you?" He sounded just like Sora, but that`s not enough to stop me. I readied Oathkeeper and Oblivion. He frowned and snapped his figures.

"Xemnas! Take care of the boy. It is time" With that Mr. Superior himself floated down and summoned his blades.

"Crap"

I welped as he dashed forward and swung his blade, I narrowly dodged just in time to block his next attack. I pushed him back and cast blizzardaga, only to have him leap up and fly kick me in the stomach. I staggered backwards... He came rushing towards me again and on impulse I slammed Oathkeeper and Oblivion into his blades and began pushing back.

"Number 13, I practically gave you, your power, now... SUBMIT!" He yelled in my face. I could feel the intensity in his eyes as he stared at me, the heat radiating off his blades as they approached my face. I was overwhelmed but he forgot one significant fact... No way in _hell_ am I letting this guy win.

"What are you thinking Number 13?" He looked at me with a cocky smile "I wish to hear your last words, before I end your pathetic life" I looked up at him to met his sickly yellow eyes. I mumbled through my gritted teeth.

"What was that 13?" His head tilted to hear my words. I tightened my grip on Oathkeeper and Oblivion.

"I said..." I began, but before I finished I released the power building up inside, causing a wave of energy, pushing back and broke his hold over me. I slashed again and again at his blades.

"MY..." I started by jumping up and performing a back flip before coming crashing down positioning my blades in an X formation. I came crashing down on Xemnas knocking both of us into the ground.

"NAME..." I said punching him over and over and over again.

"IS Roxas!" I yelled before he finally grabbed my wrist and punched back. He pushed me off and wiped off the blood correctly running down from his nose and mouth.

"You`re going to pay for that... Number 13" He looked back up at me.

"Have you learnt nothing in the last 5 minutes" I said before re-summoning Oathkeeper and casting Firaga at him. He blocked all my shots and looked back at me with a twisted smile.

"You`re going to have to do better than that, if you hope to beat me!" Xemnas roared.

"That`s` where I come in" Axel yelled slashing his back. Xemnas let out an ear piecing cry and turned his attention to Axel. The two engaged, Axel using his flames as cover but that didn`t stop Xemas. With Axel clearly being outmatched, I seized the opportunity to go in for the kill.

"Get ready to die, you son of a bitch!" I growled before rushing to him once again.

"Roxas!" I could of broken my neck spinning around at the speed I did. I saw Riku staring back at me.

"What?!" I yelled.

"Time to regroup!"

_Now he says it_. "Axel!"

"I`m kinda busy!" He replied pushing back Xemas.

"Not anymore... One shot" I readied my keyblades and set my sights on my target. Ignoring Riku`s calI I charged forward, giving Axel a signal he used his Charkarams to push back Xemas in a burst of flames.

"Coward!" Xemas screeched. I was going to kill my former leader if it was the last thing I do!

_Get ready Xemas..._

Closing in on Xemas was the second best feeling I`ve ever had (the first was being given a heart by Kairi) finally knowing his end was near and I was delivering the final blow I came closer and closer. I jumped and postioned myself for the finishing slash before...

"Roxas!" Xion intervened. A familiar keyblade blocked off my path and pushed me back into the ground.,

"What the hell Xion?!" I yelled while rubbing off the sand on my pants.

"Xemas was going to kill you!" Shee roared back.

"He was open to attack!"

"You really think he`s stupid enough to leave his back exposed like that! You gotta think sometimes"

"Shut up. Anyway weren`t you supposed to be protecting Riku?" I scoffed at her.

"No that`s what Namine`s for" She smirked back.

"What? She`s safe?" My eyes widen to the size of oranges.

"Yep. They`re with Riku they want us to make a plan of some sort" She explained.

"Okay... but what about Sora?"

**Sora`s POV**

"I... can`t" I whispered into the dark.

_Choose now Keyblade wielder_

"Look, I`m sorry alright but you`ve given me this chance at the worst possible time!" I screamed into darkness.

_That`s the purpose of this choice_

"I can`t choose. Both mean the world to me. I can`t lose either"

_Then you will lose both... This decision is one of many on your journey young hero..._

"What? There are more of these up ahead? But if I can`t even remember how I even came to wield this power so how am I suppose to choose which is more important!?"

_I have heard and seen enough of this excuse!_

"What?"

_You say you can`t decide because of your `injury` then I will restore your memory..._

"What? For real? Not even Nam could do that. Wait... wait there`s gotta be a catch"

_At a price..._

"There it is..." _If I could remember anything it`s that..._

_I will restore your memory but in return you will choose the path I`ve laid out for you._

"And that path would be..." I questioned.

_The path in which your destiny overpowers your light causing you to walk among the shadows..._

"What?! That`s a steep price to pay"

_Resisting is pointless, how hard you fight young hero my power will always control your fate. Your path is set and you`re already in deep..._

"So what you`re saying is-"

_No matter which one you choose-_

"My fate is sealed..."

_Exactly _

"You`re sick..."

_Not sick. Ambitious... I have plans... this choice is one of the many roads I`ve left you. Trust me... I made sure of that..._

**Xion`s POV**

"What about Sora?" I asked freezing two Neoshadows in the process. Roxas grabbed my shoulder.

"Ansem still has control over him. Xion... I don`t want to kill my, my brother" Roxas whispered. I grabbed his hand.

"It`s not going to come to that. Roxas if I can promise you anything, I promise you that" I gave his hand a reassuring squeeze before he pulled me into his embrace.

"Thank you Xion" He nuzzled against me.

"A-anytime Roxas" I returned the favour hopefully hiding my flushed face.

"Now let's get out of here"

"Yeah" I replied before he sprinted off pulling me along through our linked hands, running towards Axel and the rest.

"Hey Axel" I said as we rushed past"

**Kairi` s POV**

We had just helped Riku stand up before I heard Axel.

"Hey Xion" He said before Roxas and Xion ran into the secret place... hand in hand.

"Alright we`re here"

"Finally I thought we were gonna die!" Xion and Roixas shared a laugh but I couldn`t help notice the steam pouring out of Namine`s ears and a vain beating by her temple.

"So what`s the plan?" Roxas asked before Namine did the world`s largest throat clear.

"ERRRRRMMMMM HHMM!"

"Did someone croak?" Axel rushed in Charkarams in hand.

"Nope but errmm Roxas?" Xion kicked Roxas while blushing.

"Yeah? Oh crap!" Roxas let go of her hand and rush to Namines side faster than a fat man at McDonalds.

"Better" Nam smiled before Roxas kiised her cheek.

"Okay awkwardness out the way we need a new plan" I suggested.

"Right. We need to somehow separate Sora and Ansem. That`s the key." Roxas stated.

"Right now the only question is how?" Riku replied before we...

**Aaaaannnnnndddd that`s the end of chapter 14 hehe and sorry again for the later update a teenage life is not easy anyway I`ll see you next time**

**P.S. Please Review**


End file.
